


We Grow Fonder

by mintyworks



Series: We Grow Fonder [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Body Appreciation, Chubby Jesse McCree, Chubby McCree, Espionage, Falling In Love, Fanart, Feeding, Food Kink, Hanzo Shimada has Prosthetic Legs, Lots of Food, Love, Love Story, M/M, Shimada Clan, Slow Burn, Some Plot, Some Sex, Spying, Stuffing, Surveillance, Troubled pasts, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, Young Hanzo Shimada, chubby young hanzo, consent based feeding, fan art by me, fanart by others, fanart features, flash backs, stuck in a hotel and there's only one bed cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-27 01:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 35,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14414799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintyworks/pseuds/mintyworks
Summary: Jesse and Hanzo are spying on a potential ally or a potential foe in the world after Overwatch reconnected. Two months in a hotel room together leads to heart-felt confessions, hidden kinks, mysterious revelations, and a love that continues to grow... among other things.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time sharing one of my fan fictions, and it is a bit of a slow burn. It is mostly written so updates should come fairly often! 
> 
> Jesse McCree gets off to an awkward start in the first chapter, can he really break the ice between himself and grumpy Hanzo?

Chapter 1

            Jesse McCree wasn’t excited about this assignment any more than his new buddy Hanzo Shimada was, but that didn’t mean he was going to be a dick about it.

            That was too much to ask of Hanzo apparently.

            Maybe ‘dick’ was a harsh call, but the trip over here had been agonizingly boring, as this Hanzo fella wasn’t much of a talker, or much of anything else really. He was pretty sure that if he ever saw the man smile, it would coincide with something just as unnatural. But, he supposed he couldn’t complain too much. Hanzo was a new guy; maybe he was shy, maybe he was unsure about how Overwatch worked, and seeing as this was one of his first missions without a babysitter, well. Maybe he was just nervous.

            Jesse McCree, master Ice Breaker.

            He struggled to turn the knob of the hotel room door, surprised he had to hassle with an actual brass key in this day and age. The hotel itself wasn’t too shabby by Jesse’s standards. He’d been in worse. But, he wasn’t oblivious to the fact that it was sorta gross, and he wasn’t oblivious to Hanzo’s natural frown curling _just a bit_ more than usual.

            Jesse kicked open the door with a boot, key hanging from a plastic diamond clasped between his teeth, and two heavy suit cases in hand. He pushed in and hopped, using his foot to hold the door open for his new partner in crime – or rather in ‘good for all mankind’. Hanzo pushed in, holding two suitcases as well, but he walked in without much hinderance or acknowledgement of the bags’ weight. One was for personal affects, one each, and the other two were for the gear they would need to surveil and complete their mission. Jesse walked in as Hanzo placed the suitcases down equally apart and survey the room.

            “Ain’t too bad,” Jesse began. “Seems we got two rooms. Looks like an apartment really, it’s got a couch, and a kitchen. No T.V. though.”

            “We won’t need it,” Hanzo said plainly.

            “Through that door must be the bedroom or somethin’,” Jesse said, gesturing to the right before putting down his bags and letting the door close on its own. He stepped heavily to the bedroom door and opened it. “Uh oh, we only got one bed in here. One of us is gunna have to take the couch.”

            “I will take the couch,” Hanzo said, drifting into the bedroom as Jesse stood in the doorway. “You may stay in here.”

            “Well that is very polite of you, but I’m more used to roughin’ it. You can have the bed.”

            “I’m not sure where you came upon such an idea, but very well. I will take the bed.” 

            Jesse winced a little, more meaning to just be polite in his offer to swap, but all right. Couch it was. He pushed into the bedroom and to the right, opening a door to the bathroom and peering inside.

            “Bath ain’t too bad, we got a pretty big closet too.”

            On the opposite side of the bedroom, Hanzo opened the curtains to the large full-wall window and the balcony it led out on to.

            “Good visibility of our target complex. Someone did their job.”

            “That kinda the point, yeah?” Jesse asked, walking back into the bedroom and plopping on the bed. He shed his boots and socks and rubbed his sore feet. Spending ten hours on a train was one thing – spending ten hours cooped up in a cargo hold _standing_ was another. “I mean, they wouldn’t put us in this hotel if it were a bad position and all.”

            “I suppose you are correct,” Hanzo said, his tone measured. “It is simply a shame this was the best option. But, it will do.”

            Jesse chuckled. “Yeah well, these things rarely happen in five-star comfort. It’s part of the charm of it. Fun, y’know? Makes you feel like you’re really doing your job and not just on a vacation.”

            “Hmm,” Hanzo murmured.

            Jesse realized this was the most Hanzo had talked since they had met up this morning, and he had probably met his limit.

            “Well, I’m gunna go out and grab us some chow. You uh…set up.”

            Jesse pulled his boots back on and waited for a response. Hanzo stared out the window, broad shoulders rolled back, and arms crossed. He gave Jesse a simple nod.

 

            Jesse returned with two greasy bags of fast food burgers, fries, and pies, and a tray of soda pop. He pushed into the bedroom, ice rattling inside the drink cups as he moved, and bags crinkling in his grip. He noticed that Hanzo had set up one of the telescopes and had gear spread out all over the bed. He was kneeling on the floor, tightening the screw around the tripods base when he glanced upward, watching as Jesse pulled up two cheap wicker arm chairs in front of their three-story view.

            “All right, I got some cheese burgers, a fish sandwich, some fries, some little apple pies, and some colas. What will you be havin’?”

            He could practically feel the disgust cascading from Hanzo’s sharp expressions.

            “I’m not hungry, thank you.”

            “You haven’t eaten all day,” Jesse argued. “Come on, one fish sandwich ain’t gunna hurt ya. It was the only place I felt like walking to. My feet hurt like hell. You wouldn’t of had that problem, with your feet being all metal and…” Jesse gestured vaguely, not sure if there was another descriptor for Hanzo’s prosthetic legs.

            They were hidden now more than usual, as Hanzo was dressed in casual clothing – pants, shirt, and a hoodie jacket. He wasn’t even wearing his signature yellow sash in his hair, though he was sure the man wouldn’t have forgotten to pack it. Jesse himself wasn’t wearing anything peculiar either.

            “Come on, Handzo,” Jesse grinned, pulling out a circular sandwich wrapped in bright yellow paper. He danced it around a bit. “I know you’re hungry.”

            “It is Hanzo, no ‘d’ sound,” the grumpy Shimada brother murmured. “Hanzo.”

             “Oh, sorry. Here, take the sandwich as my deepest apologies.”

             Hanzo’s eyes flicked up in a way that kind of scared Jesse, but the cowboy kept up his thin smile and his little sandwich dance. Hanzo seemed to relax, before standing and snatching the sandwich from Jesse’s hand. He sat calmly in the wicker chair next to him and opened it up gingerly, his nostril and eyebrow curling upward as he did so.

             Jesse himself opened his burger and took a monstrous bite. “Oh, my mmphm so good.” He paused to point at his burger. “So good. Haven’t had somethin’ like this in years.”

             He chewed, moaning softly and tossing his head back before swallowing and taking another bite. In a matter of a couple minutes, his first burger was gone, and he opened another wrapper easily. He took this chance to glance at Hanzo, who he noticed had been watching him before returning his focus to his sandwich. He took a tiny, restrained, bite. Jesse was relieved to see him decide that it wasn’t too bad and take another larger bite moments later.

             “So, Handzo,”

             “Hanzo.”

             “Hanzo,” Jesse corrected, wondering where the hell that ‘d’ kept coming from. “What you think about this mission? I mean, sure it’s going to be boring for the next two months.”

             “On the contrary, it may yield significant intelligence into an organization we know very little about. We suspect foul play, but there is potential for new technology, and perhaps even a new ally. It seems worth the time and effort to figure out which, even if I am overqualified for a simple surveillance mission.”

             Jesse shrugged. “Been on a lotta these before, when I was in Blackwatch. Sometimes these things aren’t as simple as they seem.”

            “I suppose I’d have to agree,” Hanzo said, taking another bite out of his sandwich.

            Jesse shifted, knowing a topic was bobbing up from the depths of his brain, and he tried hard to sink it. He knew it was none of his business, and he knew that he should just let bygones be bygones, especially if the person and topic of desired conversation had put it behind him. But still, he felt like he couldn’t move on from it, and eventually he’d have to bring it up. Why not now?

            “I worked with Genji a lot back then too. You know your brother—”

            “I know who he is,” Hanzo snapped dryly.

            Jesse sank a bit, feeling his chest tighten nervously. Maybe he better back off. But, he was Jesse McCree – master Ice Breaker, and he’d always feel like the lake to their partnership would be frozen if he didn’t at least bring it up once.

            “I was there when Overwatch brought him in. He was pretty broken, but. I don’t know. I heard the story from others but not from him. I remember bringing it up once, and the look I got was pretty much the same as the one you’re givin’ me now. Like daggers. But, I don’t know. He finally relaxed and told me that, well, he didn’t blame you or nothing. So, it’s not like I do either, just so you know. I wanted you to know that I ain’t judging or nothin’. I got no hang-ups about it. Genji seemed pretty relieved you joined us too.”

            Hanzo sat stiffly in the cheap wicker arm chair, both hands holding the sandwich half in the wrapper. Jesse watched as his fingers curled into the soft bread, before wrapping it up and dropping it back in the paper bag. Abruptly, he stood.

            “I will take the couch,” Hanzo murmured, pushing outside and closing Jesse in the bedroom.

            Jesse frowned looking down at his second burger, before taking another bite, albeit less enthusiastic. He felt conflicted, having upset him, but also, he was glad he had just come out and said it. The air was stirred, but the dust would settle. Jesse was confident of that. Sometimes breaking the ice meant cracking deep into the foundation all in one go. Whether or not Hanzo and he would ever get along was one thing, but he at least knew the archer would understand that he was accepted and welcomed by the cowboy he was about to spend two long months with.

            Or maybe Jesse just wasn’t as good at this sort of thing as he boasted, and all his friendships were lies, and no one liked him an ounce which tended to be the source of most of his nightmares these days, since returning to Overwatch. Maybe Hanzo was just one in a long list.

            Well, that wasn’t a pleasant thought.

            Jesse finished his burger and moved on to his fries and soda. He eyed the half wrapped up fish sandwich and twisted his mouth as he considered eating that too. What the hell – he was starved from the long day of idle standing. After finishing the rest of the food, he took off his pants and jacket, forgoing his pajamas (they were trapped in the dragon’s lair – aka the front room for now), and slipped into bed. He groaned, regretting eating so much junk food so quickly, but he was fast asleep before he had much time to berate himself.

            Whether that be about his appetite or that mysterious invasive ‘d’ sound.


	2. McCreed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions ease as Jesse and Hanzo discuss the true meaning of Overwatch, and how important it is to make friends in a war-stricken world. Also Hanzo knows what a joke is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a slow burn! hang in there

            Jesse woke up to the sound of the shower starting, and the light peering in behind the bathroom door. He struggled to sit up, the food he had eaten sitting like a lump of coal in his stomach. It gurgled in protest and Jesse grunted softly, propping himself up as he glanced at his watch. The motion had awakened the light in the watch face and he groaned louder.

            Four ten in the morning.

            He glared at the bathroom door, resenting his early rising roommate, before he swung his legs over the side of the bed, scrapped together his clothes from yesterday and made himself decent, before walking out into the other room. He turned on a couple lights, noticing where Hanzo had slept during the night. He was sad to see that it wasn’t on the couch, but on the floor, between the couch and the coffee table. The fit between the two was tight, and he wondered if a man with his broad shoulders could have even fit. Seemed so, maybe on his side, but it would have been tight.

            Jesse shook his head and moved to the kitchen, checking the cupboards. They were mostly empty, save for some complementary coffee and tea. Good enough. He set about making the coffee first before putting hot water on the stove. He wasn’t sure which one Hanzo would prefer, so he’d make both. He didn’t have much time to prepare either however, before Hanzo stepped into the room, dressed, hair tied up in a yellow sash, and towel around his neck.

            “I’ll take tea,” he said, sitting down at the small round table next to the small kitchen area.

            “Yes dear,” Jesse joked. He didn’t dare turn around and see if Hanzo found his joke amusing, because he probably knew the answer was a big fat no. Still, what he had said the night before, while he didn’t think he said anything bad, left the air between them stale and tense. Jesse _hated_ that feeling, and he’d do anything to relieve it. So, he set about making the best damn crappy hotel tea possible, even going as far as to deliver the mug on a cheap napkin in front of Hanzo.

Hanzo held a book in his hand, thin glasses perched on the tip of his nose. He didn’t look up from his reading as he curled his fingers around the handle and took a sip. At least his expression was neutral and not curling in disgust.

            “Didn’t know you wore glasses. Whatcha readin’?” Jesse asked, sitting down with his coffee. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and fought a yawn.

            “The Once and Future King,” Hanzo replied.

            “Oh? What’s it about?”

            Hanzo huffed a bit before setting his book down, shedding his glasses, and focusing on his tea as he prepared to converse.

            “It is about King Arthur, the legends of the boy who drew the sword from the stone and took his right to the kingdom.”

            “Oh, yeah I know those stories. Read ‘em as a kid. Why you readin’ ‘em now?”

            Hanzo shrugged. “I do not have much discretion when I read. I took it from the library back at base. This book seems to be more than a mere children’s story. Though it does have humor in it.”

            Jesse smiled. Well good to know the stone-faced archer knew what that was after all.

            “Sounds like a good read. Maybe I’ll read it after you.”

            Hanzo nodded and sipped his tea calmly, clasping the cup in both hands. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth as if to say something, but the words caught in his throat. Jesse waited patiently as he did this several times, pretending not to notice.

            “My apologies for getting upset last night,” Hanzo said. “It had been a long day…”

            Jesse smiled and leaned back, pushing a hand through his greasy hair.

            “No worries, pard’ner. We’re good. Sorry I kept callin’ you Handzo.”

            A smirk twitched at Hanzo’s lips, and it was the biggest relief Jesse had felt in a long long time.

            “Quite fine. I had resigned to call you McCreed if you kept it up.”

            Jesse laughed deeply at that, like a nutcracker cracking hard shells. He made sure to exaggerate it a little, so that Hanzo would know he was more than okay with some light banter now and again, even if he was the subject of the joke.

            “That’s a good one.”

            Hanzo had lost the smirk almost as soon as he had put it on, and Jesse was taken aback by his sudden return to his sternest expression.

            “And I want to let you know that you do not have to worry about helping me fit in. That is not my objective here. I agreed to join Overwatch so that I could do some good in my life for once, and the path to my redemption might become clear. However, that is a path I am more than prepared to walk alone, and I do not want anyone else to be pulled along in my wake. I am not even sure if Overwatch is the way to accomplish this goal, and until I know for certain it is unlikely to be beneficial to form friendships.”

            Jesse sat there quietly for a moment, thinking on his words. He spoke so eloquently for four thirty in the morning, and it took him awhile to process everything that was being said. But, he knew his response almost by a reflex. He leaned forward and licked his lips.

            “No offense, I hear what you’re sayin’ Hanzo, but you got it all wrong.”

            “Oh?” Hanzo challenged darkly.

            “Well, yeah. Overwatch isn’t just about doin’ good. It’s about bein’ a part of something bigger than yourself. It’s about being a part of a team. And sure, you could do a lotta good on your own and all, no doubt, as skilled as you are. But you ain’t gunna do as much good – hell you might even lose – if you’re not working as a team. And a part of bein’ a team? Well that’s trust. And to get to trust you need to make friends.”

             Jesse paused and watched as his words sunk in. Hanzo’s broad tense shoulders relaxed, though he still seemed conflicted and doubtful.

             “We’re all just friends here, Hanzo,” Jesse began, his tone soft and sympathetic. “And we’re more than ready to let you in if you want. I think we were assigned together cause, well, people might think I’m easy to get along with. Wasn’t always that way. Was a lot like you as a kid – didn’t quite think I belonged when Overwatch took me in. But now? I generally like everyone I meet that isn’t tryin’ to kill me and even then, there are exceptions.”

            Hanzo relaxed visibly and leaned back in his chair, sipping his tea. He looked off to the side, deep in thought, hiding half of his face in his cup.

            “I need to meditate on this.”

            “Fair ‘nuff, Hanzo.” Jesse got up. “I need to shower anyway. You better not have hogged all the hot water.”

            Hanzo snorted and Jesse grinned as he pushed back into the bedroom and into the bathroom. What a relief, he thought. They could get to work without stiff air between them, he hoped. Hanzo wasn’t all that bad either. He could tell he put up a lot of walls, but Jesse as good at being annoying enough to break them down.

            Jesse McCree, master Wall Breaker.

           Of course, he wouldn’t force it on him. There was just something about Hanzo that made him want to help. He looked like a man who had spent a lot of his life getting hurt and hurting others, and Jesse knew more than enough about that to sympathize.

           He shed his shirt and leaned into the mirror, pausing to check his beard and mentally planning on how he was going to trim it this time. He checked a few new cuts on his large arms to make sure they were healing all right. Sparring with Genji never ended without some sort of injury to his person, but he was getting better at combatting the swift cyborg ninja.

           Finally, he put his hands on his hips and smiled, looking himself over. His broad shoulders fed into his trunk without much delay, and his wide hips cradled a flat – well _mostly_ – flat stomach. There was a time when he had been as skinny as a rail, but he had packed on muscle liked crazy after joining Overwatch the first time. But. being on the run for the years after Blackwatch, well, there was a lot of loose shooting, fast eating, and booze drinking, and that had stretched his figure. Besides, pushing into his forties his metabolism was slowing down. He wasn’t too worried about it, he still thought he looked as handsome as ever, with his hairy chest and well defined happy trail leading below the rim of his pants.

           He finished undressing after shooting himself a quick kiss and a wink and slipped into the shower. The hot steam did wonders to relax his sore muscles and milk the grease from his hair. They didn’t have a lot of shampoo left – Hanzo must have treated himself generously. They’d have to go shopping, stock up certainly, but not before they got some work done.

 

 _And to get to trust, you need to make friends_.

            Hanzo mulled over those words as he opened the curtains in the living area, blocking another set of wall-covered windows, except these did not lead onto a balcony. The sun was rising, painting the sky with a menagerie of oranges, reds, and pinks, and most decidedly, sprawling over their target facility. The facility itself was located in the middle of a run-down part of the city, nestled inconspicuously between civilian office buildings and local businesses. The strip the hotel was on was amongst a few restaurants here and there, and a corner grocery store a bit more down the road.

            The facility wasn’t as benign as it seemed, Hanzo knew. It was the source of a secret technology facility, experimenting with grafting mechanics with organics. Instead of sporting metal legs, for instance, Hanzo could get a pair of new human legs – with skin and hair and curling toes. He’d be able to feel sand as his feet or a wet towel on the floor after a steaming shower – except, he’d be just as advantaged as he was now with his artificial legs. Everyone had seemed to go one way or the other. With Commander Morrison’s program, they relied heavily on biological modifications. With the Omnics, they were machines – albeit highly poetic and intelligent ones – but still machines.

            Hanzo supposed many wouldn’t see the difference between having real legs with advantages, and having mechanical ones… but to him? It held promise, and the research was interesting to him. That being said the research was being backed by an unknown source and conducting in secret. McCree and himself would have to work hard to discover the truth of their intentions before approaching them, or protecting them, if need be. Anything that could help turn the tide in this tired war was to be cherished, mitigated, or destroyed.

            None of their findings would be analyzed by himself or McCree, he knew. He couldn’t help but wonder if that was the real reason they had been tasked. Hanzo wasn’t a scientist, and McCree was even farther removed. Maybe the compartmentalization was to protect Overwatch – the least amount of people understanding the details might be for the better.

            So much for trust.

            But the friendship thing…

            Hmm.

            McCreed was not so bad.


	3. Stocking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long day of spying, Jesse and Hanzo take a trip to a local store to stock up their room with food, but they have two very different ideas about what they need most. Jesse confesses a painful part about his past.

            Jesse peered through the sonic binoculars, casually leaning back in the wicker chair.

           “Wish they had these back in my day. Thanks for lettin’ Overwatch mimic your arrows’ tech, Hanzo. I can see straight through walls.”

           “Their charge is only going to last a couple hours a day. We should use them sparingly,” he lectured, putting together a long-range camera. Jesse made a face and turned them off.

           “Well they’re tucked away on the top floor, some kind of meeting maybe. At least we know where they are now.”

           “That is true, but we are not set up yet to start surveilling yet. We should focus today on calibrating and testing the equipment.”

          “By the book,” Jesse murmured. They had spent the past three weeks training for everything they were about to use, bits and pieces from nearly every Overwatch agent back at the Watchpoint. Everyone had a piece of the puzzle, and it was up to Hanzo and Jesse to put it all together in the right place at the right time.

          “You ever get it in your head that this mission ain’t all that much of a priority?”

          “Hmm.”

          “I mean, we’re kind of the oddballs of the group to go doing something like this.”

          “I thought you said that they wanted us to become friends,” Hanzo said dryly.

          “Well, maybe a part of it.”

          “I do not think you are so underqualified, myself. We were training for this for weeks and the times we shared a classroom together I never second guessed your ability to perform your duties. You mentioned you had done this before, in Blackwatch. It makes sense they would send you. As for me, they probably wanted me to do something, and I am at least comfortable with this technology on a basic level. I am not without experience either.”

           Jesse smiled. “Aw, Hanzo. You’re making me blush.”

           Hanzo snorted.

           Jesse got up and chuckled, before opening one of the suitcases and sorting everything out. He carefully organized, labeled, and grouped together equipment they needed for audio, video, and other types of data collection. Hanzo sat on the bed and set up their primary laptop computer with a mini-Athena, Watchpoint’s A.I., baked in to the system.

           “Should we report in?” Jesse asked.

           “Already have via encrypted message. We will set up video communications only when necessary.”

           Jesse scrunched his nose. “So, it really is just us.”

           Hanzo paused and gave him a sideways glance. “You didn’t believe them?”

           “Well, I guess that ain’t it, just. Two months is a long time. Hasn’t really hit me yet. Oh, and we’re going to need to go shopping too. Stock up on food and supplies. You used half the shampoo this morning.”

            Hanzo struggled not to roll his eyes and Jesse chuckled.

           “Oh yeah, welcome to the next two months, pard’ner. We’ll be reduced to a puddle of squabblin’ roommates, I’m damn sure of it.”

           “The bottles are so small.”

           “Well that’s why we need more. You in?”

            Hanzo nodded. “After we set everything up, yes, we can go shopping.”

           “Goodie goodie gumdrops.”

 

           Hanzo and McCree had decided to split up in the grocery store with two carts. It was practically deserted which in this part of town wasn’t too difficult to figure out why. It had been hit hard during the war and hadn’t completely resettled. The population here had either moved on or were forced into poverty. However, the store was still here, most likely due to some regulation put in place about the proximity of food and water sources to a set minimum population.

            Or so Hanzo imagined. This side of civilization was admittedly foreign to him but being a Shimada had always demanded the highest levels of education and sociological, economical, and political awareness. Even if he did not know the facts, he knew enough to postulate.

            His thoughts were interrupted my McCree riding on the back of his hovercart and twirling around his hat, as he drove up beside Hanzo’s.

            “Howdy there, pard’ner! Whatcha got so far?”

            Hanzo looked in his cart. “I’ve focused mostly on the staples. Spices, flour, sugar, rice, beans, cereals…” he tapered off, catching McCree’s nearly full cart of colorful boxes, frozen meals, and packaged meat. “McCree there is no reason we need –” he paused and pulled out a blue and purple box from his cart. “Marshmallow sugar birds.”

            McCree snatched the box back. “You might not think so. I do. I got the staples too. You got your meats, red meats, chicken, fish, and such. Steaks, hotdogs, hamburgers, a pot roast, pork, bacon, oh and then the cheeses too, you need swiss and American and cheddar and such, oh and potato chips, pork chips, veggie chips, I guess they have veggies in ‘em even though the first ingredient on the bag is potatoes, but why the hell not? I got couple different kinds of bread, frozen pizzas, mac and cheese, spaghetti—”

            “McCree,” Hanzo said gently, enough to make him pause in his list. “I can cook far better than any packaged meal can offer. Please, put back all the frozen boxed meals and focus on getting us sundries instead, yes? I will take care of the food stuffs.”

              He watched as Jesse frowned – the man was terribly expressive, and Hanzo never had a difficult time noticing this. But, he had to take charge of the situation. He wasn’t sure they had enough space in the tiny ice box as it was, and he wasn’t going to waste the space filling it with nearly inedible frozen meals.

             “Fine, Hanzo,” Jesse said lowly. “But I ain’t putting back the marshmallow birds.” He pointed and then pushed off on his cart.

             Hanzo inhaled deeply and returned to looking at the spices, his fingers discriminating carefully among the labels. He paused to smell some, discerning the quality with ease and selecting the best. Jesse would thank him later. He spent the next half hour selecting pots, pans, and utensils, before meeting Jesse in the sundries isle. He was holding two bottles of shampoo in his hand, reading the labels carefully. Hanzo leaned on his cart beside him.

            “Can’t decide,” McCree murmured.

            Hanzo cocked his head and drifted over, looking up at the taller man as he looked at the shampoo bottles underneath the brim of his weathered cowboy hat. Hanzo pointed to a bottle and shrugged.

            “That one should do.”            

            To his surprise, McCree put one back and tossed the bottle he picked angrily into his cart before moving on. Hanzo froze in place, watching as the tall, broad cowboy pushed off down the aisle, large hands gripping the handlebars of his cart tightly. He wasn’t sure if it had been something he said, but he could guess as to why McCree was upset. Still, it seemed like a dramatic reaction in response to being told to put some food back. He thought about letting the moment slip away, but the last thing Hanzo wanted was a repeat of last night, letting cold air dwell between them. It had taken him until this morning to apologize – perhaps he should be a bit faster on the draw for this one.

            Hanzo abandoned his cart and pushed after him. “McCree? What is the matter?”

            “Nothin’.”

            “There is no need to lie to me,” Hanzo argued, crossing his arms as Jesse grabbed a handful of toothbrushes and toothpaste.

            “It’s nothing I want to get into now. Are we ready to go?”

 

            Jesse helped Hanzo put away the food, and he couldn’t help but feel a bit bitter. The food Hanzo purchased was boring. Flour, butter, spices? Why would they need to take up space with fourteen small bottles of spices when he could have just bought real food already made up for them? Last time he checked, and boy did he back in desperate youth, you couldn’t flat out eat garlic powder.

            Even the way they were putting away the groceries, Hanzo was slightly overbearing. Logical, sure. And annoyingly, his suggestions made a lot of damn sense. But when it got to the meat, Hanzo started to ration and store into freezer bags without Jesse’s input.

            “Don’t touch the meat, you’ll lose the juices, dammit” Jesse blurted, pushing over to the counter and consuming the space Hanzo occupied. Hanzo huffed and took a step back.

            “My apologies, it is simply more efficient this way, better to cook—”

            “Well this came from my cart, you can eat your flour and rice all you want but I picked this stuff out so its mine,” Jesse rambled off, knowing how dumb it sounded as he said it. He was almost starting to panic about the idea of Hanzo near the food.

            “Easy, McCree,” Hanzo whispered. “I would like to know what is bothering you, so I can better understand. It is not my intention to make you upset.”

            Jesse turned to face him and leaned back against the counter. “You pissed me off. I get it, you cook, and there’s not a lot of space in here, but I am funny about food. That’s all. Food ain’t easy for me to relate to. I’m not used to havin’ it, and sometimes as a kid I’d just go without. So, seeing it all and picking it out and…”

            “Being told to put it back,” Hanzo began. “That must have been upsetting.”

            Jesse inhaled deeply and puffed up his cheeks. “Yeah.”

            “That is not difficult to imagine, McCree. I am sorry I made you upset. But, I promise that you will not have to worry about food while I am here. I will cook in great taste and abundance. You will not have to lift a finger. How does that sound?”

            Jesse put a hand to the back of his neck and carefully stepped away from the counter.

            “Well, kinda mighty fine, to be honest with ya,” Jesse murmured. “So, you can really use all that stuff you got?”

            “Absolutely, and if I may use your selections, that would be even better.”

            “Well all right,” Jesse agreed. He felt like a dolt, but Hanzo was sympathetic. Even the way he moved around the small kitchen and handled the food had changed. Jesse was amazed he’d take such consideration after such a dumb confession. He supposed that was just the man he was dealing with. A man of great care, contemplation, and precision. If he had a wish, he wished he could show how much that effort meant to him. Right now, though, he simply did not know how.

            He’d think of something.


	4. Hot Meal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo Shimada fails to hide his interest in Jesse's meal, and boy does Jesse notice.

              Jesse had been banished to the bedroom while Hanzo was cooking dinner, and the amazing smells were assaulting his nostrils through the door. His stomach was growling fiercely, having forgotten about all the meals he had eaten his entire life. Honestly, Jesse had never smelled something so good, and have never been so hungry – okay – that was clearly hyperbole, but he was having difficulty explaining why.

             Confessing a bit of his past to Hanzo had felt so…exposing. He remembered very clearly starving sometimes, and stealing cans of food, and never quite being full. But because he rarely ate, the hunger had been a part of normal life. The smells of food were never all that seductive. Eating was to survive, not to enjoy. That only truly changed when he had joined Blackwatch. Reyes had calorie regimens and eating became more of a training exercise than for enjoyment, and it had shown.

             Jesse had put on close to fifty pounds in a couple months, mostly muscle, but some fat. He remembered it all going to his belly at first, and Reyes could not have been more irritated by that fact, even though Jesse had found it amusing and kind of fun. He had never had a scrap of fat on him, and all of the sudden he had padding everywhere, especially his stomach. He remembered feeling that weight on him and loving the way it moved around and folded over his belt when he sat down. It made him feel healthy. It gave him presence. It made him feel like a juggernaut.

             It didn’t last though, Reyes made sure of that, nor was it meant to. That had just been his body’s reflex – store it before the famine struck again. It found a balance though. Jesse could feel himself filling out again the past couple years and wasn’t about to protest. He didn’t need a six pack to shoot a gun well and having a couple extra pounds on him didn’t make him unfit. Reinhardt outweighed pretty much everyone human in Overwatch, and he was a big guy too. No one ever called him unfit.

             But now the smells of Hanzo’s cooking were even more alluring. His stomach growled again, and he whined softly to himself, laying back on the bed. Maybe he just hadn’t smelled something _so_ good before. Reinhardt’s hearty cooking aside, this was on another level.

 

             Hanzo had been purely unaware of the torture he was forcing on McCree in the other room. He was simply in his own little world, making all sorts of food he hadn’t in years. Most of it was inspired by his culture, the food he loved and grew up with. Some of it were dishes he had made up, or tossed together from the scraps of his carefully designed and executed dishes. He wasn’t bothered so much by food waste, but he had a feeling Jesse might be, so anything that was edible – chunks of dough, left over meat pieces, undesired parts of a vegetable – he took all these parts and made soup or a small side dish.

            Hanzo set the table as best he could. It had felt like he had made a lot of food, but the table was hardly full. He had a plate full of meat and veggie stuffed dumplings, a couple of rice dishes, and some soup.

           “McCree!” he called. “Dinner is served.”

            Hanzo jumped a little in place as the door kicked out and Jesse practically rushed to sit down.

            “I am starved! That was torture! You banished me to the torture room of good smells!” he complained, before taking his napkin and putting it in his lap.

            A twitch of a smile graced Hanzo’s face, and he was sure Jesse wouldn’t notice. He poured sparkling water into a glass for him, like a waiter might. “Might I serve you a plate?”

           “Sure!” Jesse said, looking over the table with wide eyes. “I can’t believe you made all this. You weren’t lyin’ Hanzo. You _can_ cook.”

           “I would never lie about food,” Hanzo said. “I take the matter very seriously.”

           He poured his own drink, taking a bit longer than Jesse had tolerance for he was sure. Maybe he was being mean, but he wanted Jesse’s eyes to take in the fruits of his labor just a moment longer. Then, he set about making a plate, explaining what he had made as he went, and serving it along a small bowl of ramen soup. He then served a plate for himself, eyeing Jesse, watching him wait politely for Hanzo himself to sit down.

           Hanzo took some chopsticks for himself, but he had assumed Jesse might be more comfortable with a fork. He glanced over at him though as Jesse inspected the utensil.

           “You know, I can use chopsticks too, if you’d like. I’m not completely uncultured.”

           “My apologies,” Hanzo said, handing him a pair. “I made undue assumptions.”

           “Don’ blame ya, Hanzo. Couldn’t say your name at first. I wear a cowboy hat as a part of my uniform. I’m probably a walkin’ cliché to you.”

           “I would not desire that to change, McCree. I quite like your hat.”

           “You can call me Jesse, y’know. Not like I call you Shimada.”

           Hanzo glanced to his dinner mate, who still hadn’t taken a bite yet, waiting for Hanzo perhaps. In fact, in all the books he had been reading lately, cultures spanning across the globe, and the Once and Future King included, it tended to be a gentleman’s extension toward a lady not to eat until she did. Surely Jesse didn’t think of him as a lady, but perhaps a guest worth extending such respect. He liked his manners, he couldn’t lie. But, he wouldn’t torture him any longer. Hanzo grasped a dumpling between his chopsticks and took a shallow bite.

           “Very well, Jesse.”

           Jesse immediately imitated his selection and style, taking a bite into his first dumpling. Hanzo’s eyes opened wide as his roommate released several deep moaning sounds.

          “Butter me up and call me a biscuit, Hanzo, these are fantastic!”

          Hanzo’s eyes drifted toward Jesse’s lips as he took another large bite, a lump filling the soft tissue of his cheek as he chewed rigorously. His nostrils flared as he breathed, taking another dumpling to his lips in a matter of moments. He froze in his chewing and Hanzo took a moment to realize this, as his eyes flitted up to meet his.

          Jesse slowed and brought his napkin up to his face.

          “Sorry, that was mighty ravenous of me….”

          Hanzo took another moment to process why he had stopped. A blush flooded his cheeks. He had been _staring_.

          “Oh, not to worry Jesse. I…” Hanzo took a quick breath and released a wide smile and a breathy, haughty chuckle. “I am elated you enjoy my cooking so much. It has been so long since I’ve been able to stretch these culinary muscles. Truly this is not the best I can do, I wanted to start off simple, you see, ease back into it. The fact you enjoy it so profoundly… _touches_ me.”

 

          Jesse was the one staring now. Hanzo had _actually_ smiled. His chuckle rang in his ears, echoing like a distant repeating song. It had not been a small fleeting smile, but a wide  one, showing off his pearly white and notably predatory teeth. His incisors seemed sharp even. It wasn’t like they were strange in any way; they had a handsome charm to them. Jesse felt his heart race, and pound in his ears.

          Jesse had _touched_ him. _Touches_. The way that word had flowed from his lips, pouring out like hot oil - it made Hanzo sound like he—

          No.

          That couldn’t be it. He probably just meant it the way it normally did. He was touched that Jesse liked his food. He was happy. Nothing else risqué or indescribably warm.

          Maybe that was just Jesse. _He_ was indescribably warm. His cheeks were warm, his ears were warm, his tummy was warm as they were filled with two steaming dumplings. He was startled and embarrassed by the sudden realization that the warmth trickled to his groin. It was fleeting but it was there, like a match being struck against the box but not quite igniting. The friction forced on him, but not quite kindled.

          Hanzo had returned to his food, and Jesse forced himself back to his, giving the archer a cool smile.

          “I’m pleased I made ya so happy, there,” Jesse teased. The warmth dissipated as soon as he broke the silence and saw Hanzo return to his placid, yet slightly brighter expression. Jesse continued with his meal, making idle conversation but mostly eating slowly. He welcomed anything Hanzo put on his plate to try next. Mid meal, Hanzo stood and brought in a bottle from the kitchen, having been doing something on the stove with it. He poured a warmed cup for Jesse, of what he could smell and identify as alcohol. Sake.

          “You broke the rules, tsk tsk. Thought they told us no alcohol.”

          “And I thought we agreed to purchase staples,” Hanzo gave him a smirk as he poured himself a glass with a practiced hand.

          The bottle was already half consumed, Jesse noticed, and he felt a strange flick in his chest. Perhaps that smile had not been as authentic as he had thought but fueled by half a bottle of sake. He wasn’t sure what Hanzo’s tolerance was, but there was no doubt he had relaxed considerably since the shopping trip. And more conflicting still, was that it bothered Jesse and he wasn’t too keen on introspection to find out why.

          Or perhaps he knew why and was too afraid to admit it.

          Jesse took the glass and shot back the sake, swallowing it like he would a whiskey. He could practically see Hanzo jolt and twitch, reaching a hand out.

          “Hot,” Jesse smirked. He studied Hanzo’s sharp wince. “Uh oh, whatid I do?”

          Hanzo shook his head and forced a smile, pouring Jesse another glass.

          “There is a way to enjoy sake, my friend. I suppose it is not required but I thought it might be good to share it with you.”

          “Oh, yeah sure thing, Hanzo. Teach me,” Jesse said just above a murmur, a bit embarrassed.

          Hanzo took in a deep breath and pushed his chair closer to him, picking up his glass. He turned to him and held his hand under the cup, bringing it to his nose and taking in the sweet aroma. He then took a sip, letting it cool in his mouth before swallowing calmly.

         “Hmm.”

         “Ah, so like a fancy wine,” Jesse said.

         “More or less, yes.”

         Jesse smelled his cup, took a sip, savored it, and swallowed. He then looked to Hanzo, who was closer to him than ever. He met his eyes and discerned that they were pleased with his demonstration.

        “You’re right, hurts a lot less,” Jesse chuckled, looking away. He sensed Hanzo lean closer, but he saw his arm stretch across the table and used his chopsticks to pick up some leftover rice and fried meats and veggies – one of his mixed dishes, that is. He slipped the food into his mouth and chewed easily before taking another careful sip of sake.

        “Mm. You should try this,” Hanzo said, reaching over and taking another lump in his chopsticks before holding it over to Jesse’s lips. Jesse froze and stared at him, his eyes going wide. He glanced to Hanzo’s sake cup, then back to his dreamy, unavoidable, and expectant gaze.

        The sound of a cup sliding across the table broke the silence, and Hanzo pulled back, the clump of food falling to the floor as he realized Jesse was nudging his sake away from  him.

        “Maybe you’ve had a bit too much to drink tonight, pard’ner?”


	5. Kaito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Hanzo dreams of his troubled youth, Jesse can't seem to get to sleep without resolving his new found, and very confusing feelings for his roommate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *insert totally made up Hanzo backstory here* haha! I admit I had fun and also did 0 research to find out what it was like at Hanamura. So, enjoy the made up AU.

           The young Shimada prince had always gotten what he wanted, so long as he learned well, trained well, emulated his masters, and honored his family name. Of course, now that he had just turned sixteen, he was doing his proper duties as decreed by his hormones and puberty. He was rebelling and loving it.

            Tucked away inside the grand kitchen pantry, Hanzo opened his mouth to take in his lover’s tongue. He slid up amongst the shelves, cradled by large strong arms, before he delicately slid down, and took him in. Hanzo gasped roughly and grinned, tucking his flexible legs up and curling them around his boyfriend’s large waist.

            Their rendezvous was becoming a habit now, and it was definitely not sanctioned. And he was privilege to _sanctioned_ visits – gifts from his father, rather. But he was no more interested in his privileges than his homework. All he wanted was his lovely boyfriend, Kaito.

            Kaito was the resident chef’s son, and he worked in the kitchens faithfully and for years. Hanzo had mostly ignored him growing up and had even been rude to him on occasion. But after pulling an untoward prank on Genji a couple months ago and facing punishment by working in the kitchens for two weeks, he had come to notice Kaito and his sweet manner. He was older than Hanzo was, eighteen and far more experienced, and Hanzo was learning a lot from him, and growing a fondness for him and his tastes.

            They slipped out of the pantry five minutes apart, and when Hanzo joined Kaito in the kitchens in the middle of that night, he was happy to see he was cooking a refreshing treat; gyoza (dumplings). Kaito made thousands of these a week for everyone at Hanamura. He could do so in his sleep. Hanzo curled his arms around Kaito’s waist from behind as he worked, loving how soft and plump he was becoming, much like his father who was much larger than him. Perhaps the destiny of a talented chef.

            Kaito chuckled deeply. “What is the point on waiting five minutes to leave the pantry if you are just going to go about doing this?”

            “I’m not sure I care if we’re caught anymore,” Hanzo said. “I love you.”

            “Of course you do not care, you are a Shimada. I, on the other hand, would be quietly whisked away from you, shipped off to another part of Japan and exiled from my family. And I love you too.”

            “I wouldn’t let that happen,” Hanzo said firmly, but he nonetheless pulled back and hopped on the wooden island behind him. He kicked out his legs and interlinked his toes, stretching out his tender calf muscles. He had been training with Genji for exams for weeks now. Every day he was sorer than the last, and tomorrow was his evaluation.

            “I appreciate the sentiment, Hanzo, but I fear you do not understand.”

            Hanzo put his legs down and grabbed the edge of the counter with his hands. He fell silent, watching Kaito perform his magic with the gyoza like he was some sort of machine. It was poetic watching him. He hoped to one day have the same precision and care in his own skills, and perhaps to be able to put those cooking skills to work too. Hanzo liked cooking more than anything – to his father’s dismay it had not been much of a punishment at all, but he let it slide so long as he understood not to dye Genji’s hair in his sleep again.

            After letting them cool, Kaito put a plate beside him and gently held a Gyoza to his lips. Hanzo tenderly flicked his tongue against in before taking a bite and chewing. He then took one and fed it slowly to his lover, watching him devour it greedily, along with his fingers. Hanzo laughed and pulled back his hand, reaching over and grabbing Kaito’s plush stomach, and pulling him closer. He pushed his forehead into Kaito’s.

            “I will go to Father tomorrow and tell him the truth.”

            “Hanzo, don’t.”

            “I don’t want to hide anymore,” Hanzo breathed a small laugh. “Besides, I can blame you for the gut I’m getting, lest everyone thinks I’ve been slacking.”

            Kaito pinched the small amount of puff around Hanzo’s stomach. “Hardly anything there, Shimada prince.”

            Hanzo pulled back and watched his smile fall. “Nothing will happen.”

            “I doubt that,” Kaito breathed. “Your family expects to have heirs, Hanzo. You cannot be expelling all your energy into another man.”

            “Where did you hear that nonsense?”

            “I just know.”

            “Let Genji have the heirs.”

            “Hanzo.”

            “I don’t care about that!”

            “Hanzo, this has to stop.”

            “I can’t do this right now. I have evaluations tomorrow. I can’t fail again,” Hanzo said, pushing Kaito back as well as his tears. “Don’t you dare break up with me. Not now.”

            “It’s over...I’m so sorry.”

 

            Hanzo’s eyes snapped open, and for the longest time he didn’t know where he was. He smelled the musty carpet, and his muscles ached from the being cramped between the couch on the coffee table. He closed his eyes and shivered, feeling the chill hit him. He curled the blanket up over him again, as he had apparently pushed it off.

            Stale memories floated around but were replaced by more upsetting and recent ones.

            _Maybe you’ve had a bit too much to drink tonight, pard’ner?_

Hanzo curled his fingers into his hair. Maybe he had. He wasn’t sure what had come over him. The smells. The sounds. The way Jesse curled his lips around that precious dumpling recipe. The way he moaned. He didn’t think Jesse resembled Kaito at all, but he couldn’t deny that the man was handsome. He also had an indestructible charm, even when he slipped up with Hanzo’s name or took his sake like a shot.

            But, this was the last thing this mission needed. This was the last thing Overwatch needed. This was the last thing Hanzo needed.

            After the accusation, Hanzo had given Jesse a small laugh and conceded that perhaps he was a little too drunk, even though he wasn’t. Jesse had eaten considerably more. They had packed the leftovers and bid each other goodnight after an argument about the couch versus the bed. As far as Hanzo was concerned, they could ignore what had happened, focus on the mission. Hanzo would lay off the sake for reassurance. Everything would return to normal.

 

            _Okay, but you were turned on_.

            Jesse glared at the clock on the nightstand. It had just clicked four a.m. and he wasn’t sure if he had gotten any sleep. He must have, because he didn’t feel too tired. In fact, he was wide awake. Running over that dinner in his mind. He turned over on his back and put a hand on his distended stomach, still feeling bloated from eating far too much. After enjoying half the meal, he ate the rest of his nerves away.

            Hanzo had tried to feed him. With his own chopsticks. That had been in his mouth. His mouth that owned that amazing smile. The smile that had –

            Nope.

            He didn’t want to think about that.

            _Just think it_.

            No.

            _Too late_.

            Stop, no.

            _It made your dick tick, man._

            Ugh. Barely.

            _Still…_

            And now Jesse had come full circle again. Wondering what it meant, wondering if it was a fluke, wondering if it wasn’t a fluke. He had never liked a man before, not like it was a bad thing. But Hanzo? Grumpy, humming, glaring Hanzo?

            _Handsome, smart, compassionate, with the smile of a god, Hanzo._

            What, was he sixteen again? This was worse than pouring over that poster of the half-naked biker babe at the Saloon. Maybe Hanzo’s smile was about as real as that poster, fueled by half a bottle of sake. And he had admitted to drinking a bit too much. But still, Jesse hadn’t been drunk, and he couldn’t stop thinking about what he felt, or what it meant, or what could even come of something like that.

            Jesse grew tired of this discourse, and he hoped he wasn’t staring at the face of the next two months. He had to focus on the mission, right? The storm would pass. Jesse felt his eyes close gently, finally able to calm down his panic. It really was that simple. Sleep crept up on him and he felt good about that.

            Until he heard that damn shower again. He looked at the clock. Four ten. Well, at least that helped clear his mind.

            Hanzo definitely was not his favorite person right now...

           


	6. Let Me Fix This For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week has passed, and the mission continues, and while the pair learn uncomfortable information about the organization they are spying on, Jesse grows more uncomfortable with his tightening belt. Hanzo would be blind not to take notice.

            A week had passed, and things had died down. At least, between Jesse and Hanzo, rather. On the mission front, things were heating up and it was getting more confusing by the hour. Last night Hanzo had picked up some audio from the facility, pegging their target as being tied the Wight & Forga Group. W&FG wasn’t known for being on the technology side of things, but for funding worldwide charity projects, including providing food, clothing, and protection for those who had their homes destroyed during the war. Doctor Elliot Wight, and Patricia Forga were its founders, and W&FG had been around for decades. They existed back when the Omnic Crisis had broken the first time and were exceptionally anti-Omnic at the time and were one of the primary voices against Omnic civil rights in the media, spattering pictures of the people they helped from around the world, regardless if it had anything to do with the Omnics or not.

           When the peace talks began, they softened their discourse and extended funding to support Omnic civilization. It was a stark pivot, and to Jesse it just seemed like they wanted to be on the right side of the public’s eye. They seemingly faded into the background since the second war broke out again, but apparently, they were still working behind the scenes. It didn’t sit right with Jesse, but Hanzo seemed reluctant to postulate without knowing more.

           Jesse walked into the bedroom where Hanzo was sitting in one of the wicker chairs. He was wearing his morning robes, his chest and arm partially exposed, and his black silky hair fell to one side and over the front of his collarbone.

          “Ya look tired,” Jesse said, handing him a cup of tea before taking a seat in his own chair. The curtains were drawn, so Hanzo seemed to be staring at ugly dark maroon fabric rather than any view. Jesse sipped his coffee and shifted to get comfortable, already dressed for the day, even though the sun hadn’t risen yet. He felt tight. His signature BAMF buckle was cutting into his stomach, and Jesse had run out of options to loosen it.

          He had to admit, the awkwardness of that one night had not stopped Hanzo from cooking, or Jesse from eating. In fact, Hanzo was cooking them lunch and dinner every day and evening, and breakfast was usually something creative he made from the leftovers. Reasonably, Jesse had put on a little weight, nothing much to see, but his tight belt sure made it intolerable. He shifted again, opened the curtains a bit, and sipped his coffee, letting the silence rest there as Hanzo rose with the sun.

          “You gettin’ nuff sleep?”

          “Hmm?” Hanzo asked, apparently not listening.

          “I know I brought this up before, but it can’t be comfortable, you sleepin’ on the floor, is all. What’s that about? Can I ask? I feel bad taking the bed knowing you’re squeezed up like that every night.”

          “I’m quite fine, thank you for your concern.”

          Jesse leaned back, pushing a thumb between his pants and his hip, hoping to create a gap for some relief.

         “I get it you know, I mean, why you might gotta sleep like that.”

                                                               

            _I don’t know if you could._

Hanzo couldn’t help but think that. He wasn’t trying to be mean, which is why he kept his thoughts to himself. Simply, because Hanzo himself didn’t know. But Jesse was right, he wasn’t getting much sleep. Memories swarmed around him and shamed him, and there was too much about this entire situation that was making him nervous. It was unlocking doors he had bolted, sauntered, and sealed long ago. Jesse was finding ways to tease him constantly, and he was sure the man had no idea how. There was little relief for him.

            But he sipped his tea, basking in Jesse’s kind tone as he spoke, before noticing he hadn’t been listening to his explanation. He looked over as his friend spoke mid-sentence.

            “We were bundled up as a pile of kids,” Jesse said. “Siblin’s just tangled together. And then when I joined the Deadlock gang, I can’t say that I slept alone much either. There was always someone doin’ something in the warehouse. Fuckin’, shoutin’, drinkin’, partyin’. I got used to the noise. And then Reyes snatched me up into Overwatch, and I got my own bed in my own room and it was like…woah there.”

            “Must have been quite a change,” Hanzo murmured around his cup.

            “Yeah… I never had a bed of my own, or a room of my own before. I was still a kid. Seventeen. ‘Course I felt like a man but lookin’ back…I was insecure. Still a kid! I pushed my mattress on the floor, and it was too quiet. I put on music, I tried rockin’ myself to sleep, exhaustin’ myself just to get sleep but…” he shook his head. “Finally, I found out where Reyes’s room was. And honestly, the man terrified me, but he was the only one I knew that first week at the Watchpoint. I snuck in and slept on his tiny couch and just hearin’ him breathe and snore put me to sleep like a baby.”

            “I cannot imagine he let you continue that,” Hanzo smirked, his eyes gazing calmly to the rising sun.

            “Hell no, he pushed the couch into the hall the next mornin’. I woke up because Reinhardt needed to move it to get by.” He chuckled a little. “Found out that the hallway was a pretty noisy place, so I slept just outside my door instead. Then… don’t know. Got used to it.”

            Hanzo chuckled a little, a soft marble-like noise that came from deep in his belly. He heard a soft _snick_ sound as Jesse lit on of his cigarillos casually and blew out the smoke, shifting in his chair and pulling at his belt buckle. Hanzo watched the thick smoke and his face in the warm tones of the rising sun’s light. It was nearly too bright now, and strange shadows rippled on the wall beside him as fumes obfuscated the view.

            “To tell you the truth,” Hanzo began. “I cannot tell you why. I feel like a nerve without a sheath. Exposed. Cold. Uncomfortable.”

            Jesse moved his lips around his cigarillo before taking it out of his mouth. “Since we got here?”

            “Since I arrived at the Watchpoint,” Hanzo admitted. “So, yes. Since we got here too. Such insecurities are unbecoming, I know, but I feel as though I have a burden cast on my spirit. Memories dug up that were once long buried.”

            He paused as he saw Jesse shift and adjust his belt again.

            “Wanna talk about it?”

            Hanzo thought about it. He thought about telling him some long-winded story about his childhood too, maybe repay him for sharing his own. But the only words that sprang to mind were ones he didn’t want to say. Yet, he felt compelled to anyway.

            “I was not too drunk that night,” Hanzo admitted. “I wanted to feed you because I thought it would be fun.”

            He heard Jesse cough a bit and shift again, but he didn’t dare look over.

            “Oh-uh…sorry I brushed it off,” Jesse drawled. “It put me off my guard, I gotta be honest. Ain’t had no one try to feed me before. ‘Cept maybe when I was a babe.”

            “I understand it was inappropriate.”

            “Naw, naw, it was harmless, right? You were excited about the food and wanted to share it with me, that’s okay. Honest, you’re a great cook. I’d eat anythin’ you send my way.”

            Hanzo couldn’t help but smile a little at that. Perhaps more than he should have, so he bit his lip and swallowed it. His heart was pounding, and he gripped around his tea cup a bit tighter. He could sense that Jesse was grinning now more than ever, gawking at the rare occurrence.

            “I know your secret now. All I gotta do is complement your cookin’ and you’re as happy as a kid in a candy store.”

            _Oh yes, please keep believing that is what is making me smile…_

            “Tell ya what, you make a big dinner tonight, and I’ll let you feed me all you want. We’ll make a thing of it. It’ll be fun. Hell, maybe I’ll even feed you some things,” Jesse said, giving him a sugary laugh, shifting in his seat one final time.

            _My my…! That sounds a bit like a date, McCree._

            “It would be my pleasure,” Hanzo said smoothly. He stood and set down his tea cup. After smoothing his robes for a moment, more-so to wipe the sweat from his palms, he moved through the smoke like a ghost of his own right. He leaned down, his black hair flowing like water around his neck, working as a convenient distraction. Swift fingers unhooked McCree’s belt before he could protest, and he watched as his belly flooded forward, free of its shackle. Hanzo stripped the belt from his pant loops in another swift tug and straightened, holding the belt respectfully in his hands.

            He looked down to Jesse. The cowboy’s mouth was agape, his cheeks colored like roses.

            Hanzo gave him a smirk.

            “But first, let me fix this for you.”

 


	7. Dinner is Served

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse eats a little more than he bargained for when he joins Hanzo for his carefully planned meal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm not an expert on Japanese cuisine so please feel free to give me feed back and I'll be more than happy to edit for inaccuracy ^_^

            Jesse was in over his head and that was an understatement.

            Of course he cared about Hanzo’s wellbeing. The man had growing dark circles under his eyes, and it was clear he was having a hard time with something. And when he asked about it, rather than tell him something that was wrong, he brought up their dinner last week. That had thrown Jesse for a loop and put him in the dumps, mostly because he had moved on from it, and he had no idea that Hanzo had been bothered by it let alone _still_ be bothered by it. Even enough to bring it up again.

            Yes! They could have dinner, and Hanzo could do whatever he wanted, even feed him with chopsticks and have fun – have _fun_ , Hanzo had said. It had just been for fun so why not? That’s what friends did, they took interest in each other just as Jesse struggled in vain to read The Once and Future King after Hanzo had finished it in a couple days. He was only a couple chapters in and he fell asleep every time he picked it up. But Jesse tried, and that was the sorta friend he was.

            He knew Hanzo liked that he took interest in him, and Hanzo had always been attentive to all of McCree’s long-winded stories and musings. He listened intently for however long he spoke when most people would have cut him off or walk away. Jesse liked how they worked together too. It was all business with Hanzo but he’d always take a break to chuckle softly at one of his lame ass jokes.

            Jesse McCree and Hanzo Shimada, Best Friends.

           There was just one problem.

           Did best friends take off each other’s belts?

           And more pertinent to Jesse’s case…did best friends fantasize for hours after said belt removal and wish that those same deft hands had traveled a bit lower…?

           Yeah, he didn’t think so.

           Jesse could hear Hanzo making dinner in the other room. Jesse himself was still sitting in the wicker chair, prosthetic hand resting comfortably on his new extended belt. He chewed his thumbnail, all around feeling good. Hanzo had done perfectly, cannibalizing one of his own belts and hand sewing a piece in like it had always been there. He even gave it a bit of an ‘X’ design. Not only that, but he had punched in new holes, and had given him room to grow.

           Ha! Like Jesse was going to put on more weight! He’d better watch it, if tonight were any indication. He might need that extra couple inches. He decided that would be okay. Hanzo’s cooking was worth it. Jesse stepped out to greet him finally, and his eyes went wide as Hanzo set down the final plate on the table.

           “Holy smokes! That’s a _lot_ of food!”

           That was more food and variety than any two people could eat. That was enough food for a week!

           “I got a bit carried away,” Hanzo admitted, taking off his apron. He was wearing a white shirt, pants, and a trim vest, and Jesse felt a bit underdressed in his loose t-shirt tucked into his trousers.

           “I’ll say. Not a bad thing at all,” Jesse moved to sit down, but Hanzo rushed to seat him, pulling out his chair for him. Jesse chuckled. “Well aren’t you a doll? Thank ya, Hanzo.”

           Jesse pushed back his wavy brown hair, suddenly secure with his revelations. So, he had a crush on the man. Even if there was nothing to be done about it, he had energy to expel, and he’d do it best by laying on some of that classic McCree brand charm.

 

           “You’ve got an awful lot of magic to you, Hanzo, I gotta say. Those are some talented hands.”

           Hanzo’s eyelids fluttered for a moment and he pulled a chair closer to Jesse, sitting down gracefully and crossing his legs. He unwrapped his chopsticks, looking Jesse straight into his unwavering gaze. Good. He was attentive. He was ready.

           “It took years to learn all I know, and years more to practice. I trained under one of the best chefs in Japan and had unlocked many of his secrets.”

          “Well well, sounds like you missed your calling,” Jesse chuckled. “Except, if you were a chef in Japan, I’d regretfully be doing this mission alone. Though, I bet I wouldn’t have needed you to fix my belt.”

          “I am not sure which is more of a shame, do you?” Hanzo countered.

         “Probably being alone,” Jesse admitted gently.

          Hanzo’s gaze didn’t change, curling the chopsticks in his fingers. Not his preferred answer.

          “But I suppose, my belt did need some extra room, ‘specially if you keep cooking,” Jesse continued with a laugh, sipping his water.

          That’s better.

          Hanzo leaned over and picked up a small plate. “I never did explain these dishes to you, did I? This one is new. Required some preparation beforehand. Good thing I was thinking ahead yes?”

          “Absolutely,” Jesse said easily, leaning back in his chair. “Go on Hanzo, I want to learn about every dish you’ve made here. Give me the Hanzo Food 101 course.”

          Hanzo bowed his head slightly in acknowledgement and picked up a little wrapped up wonton with his chopsticks, inspecting it carefully when he did.

          “This is _shumai_ , it is a wonton seasoned with sake, sesame oil, and soy sauce, packed delicately with mushrooms, peas, and scallions. They are then steamed to perfection.”

         “They sure do look perfect,” Jesse said, licking his lips. “So, you gunna give me one?”

          Hanzo chuckled and put one on his plate.

          “I thought you were gunna feed me, remember?”

          “Oh yes, of course,” Hanzo pretended to fluster a bit. “It is fun, you’ll see.”

          Hanzo lifted the _shumai_ with his chopsticks again and moved it to Jesse’s lips. Of course, the cowboy jokingly opened his mouth wide and chomped down on the poor wonton, forcing Hanzo to struggle to regain his chopsticks. He chuckled though, knowing it was in good spirit for Jesse to work through any awkwardness with horseplay. He watched as Jesse chewed, swallowed, and grinned.

         “Wow, I like those better than the dumpling things we always have. I mean those are great too! But.”

         “Those dumplings I made are called _gyoza_ , and I made those tonight as well. But let us focus on some new foods.” Hanzo brought another _shumai_ to Jesse’s mouth and waited for him to open it again. He did so, less jokingly this time, and Hanzo felt his pulse quicken. He wanted nothing more but for Jesse to relax and enjoy this.

         “ _Buta Kimchi_ , is a fried pork and pickled cabbage dish, still an appetizer.”

         “ _Tsukune_ , my own chicken meat ball recipe, mind you. Enjoy this one.”

         “ _Tako Sunomono,_ octopus salad—”

         “Hold on now,” Jesse began. “Where’d you get octopus all the way out here? And I’m not sure I’m a fan of those kinds of critters.”

         Hanzo chuckled. “Oh, I have my ways, Jesse, and why don’t you try it? Just this once? It’s like biting into leather.”

         “And you find that appetizing?”

         Hanzo kept his cool. “You do not?”

         Jesse eyed him a moment and smirked. “All right, I’ll try it.”

        Hanzo was pleased to see he actually liked it, and so he moved on to the fish dishes he had prepared next, giving Jesse’s pallet a break from the pork and chicken. Hanzo began to play a little as the dinner progressed. He waited for Jesse to drink some water, would let him talk for a bit, and every time he eyed the food, Hanzo would give him another tiny morsel of it. He moved closer, leaning his elbow on the table, perching forward, or resting back. He made Jesse shift to him a few times. He got Jesse to get to the point where all he wanted was to try new things, and for Hanzo to feed him.

        He loved the way Jesse wrapped his lips around the chopsticks, his eyes drifting closed every time he did so. Hanzo could not help but feel flush, and the blood from his head was beginning to rush elsewhere for now, sloshing him into a dreamy haze.

        Hanzo did not learn these techniques overnight. He had trained under _the_ best chef in Japan. Trained perhaps was not the word. He _experienced_ this himself. His lovely Kaito had done this for Hanzo at a delicate time of his life, and he had never forgotten it. He could only envy what Jesse was feeling right now…

 

         Jesse felt full.

        He didn’t want to be rude though. Hanzo had made so much food, so many different dishes, and they were all gorgeous and wall balanced. He could have one of each right? One of each wasn’t too bad. The feeding thing wasn’t all that weird after all either. He quite liked not having to do any work. He hadn’t realized how much more he enjoyed food when it just happened upon his mouth and he didn’t actually have to lift a finger to get it.

        This _was_ fun.

        Hanzo seemed to be enjoying himself too, and Jesse reveled every time he got a glimpse of that lovely grin of his.

        Jesse wrapped his lips around some juicy pork and chewed, took a break with a crunchy vegetable, and chased it down with a lump of sticky rice. He sipped broth from a spoon, bit into another leathery octopus leg, and snapped into a crisp gyoza. He felt his stomach stretch once more, but he had gotten used to the uncomfortable feeling. His pants bit at his stomach, but his belt had thankfully grown tame. But, he leaned back away from Hanzo’s chopsticks, though they carried another juicy scrap of pork. He put a hand on his distended belly. Last time he felt this stuffed was during his first Thanksgiving dinner at the base.

        “Ooff, Hanzo, I think I’m done,” Jesse said slowly.

        “Oh?”

        “Yeah, aren’t you going to eat anything?”

         “You haven’t noticed that I have been?” Hanzo chuckled.

          Jesse leaned forward and looked over the table. A lot of the food had disappeared, and he was quite frankly surprised. He thought that there had been so much more left to go.

         “We ate all that?”

         “Hmm, perhaps I should pack up the leftovers then. A shame we didn’t get to try everything.”

         “Well what is there left to go?”

         “Why, dessert of course,” Hanzo said calmly, taking a moment to wipe his mouth.

 _Well, what kind of meal would be without dessert?_ Jesse didn’t want to think that, but he sat up and leaned forward.

         “All right, we’ll try dessert and then it’s coma time, yeah?”

         Jesse studied Hanzo, as he sat there, still, looking over him. He noticed that his eyes dropped to his stomach for not even a second, but he saw his pupils dilate. Jesse looked to Hanzo’s chopsticks when he picked up a plush, beige, glazed bread looking thing. He could smell the flour and the sugar, and he could somehow tell what it was going to taste like. His mouth dripped with saliva, and he felt strings connect between his teeth and tongue when he opened his lips to wrap around the dessert.

         For once though, he did not close his eyes, but looked straight into Hanzo’s. He could see Hanzo’s lips part, his brow relax, his eyes so focused on his mouth as he connected with the soft tiny bun that popped in his mouth, filling it with sugary sweetness. Jesse was silent as he chewed, knowing Hanzo was watching him so intently. He didn’t say anything, glancing to the little buns again. Hanzo got the hint, selecting one to his liking and offering it to him again.

         Jesse hadn’t realized how blind he had been to Hanzo during this. He could not describe his expression, but he could _feel_ it’s satisfaction. The small ‘o’ that his mouth formed, the moistness of his lips, the yearning in his eyes; it was all there. Jesse pulled his chair just a bit closer, Hanzo did not flinch. He leaned in and Jesse leaned in too.

        He ate another, and another, lost and aroused in Hanzo’s enchantment.

        Until, Jesse very suddenly could not eat another bite. He forced himself to swallow the last sugary roll before he pushed a hand to his stomach, combatting a wave of nausea and ache. Hanzo immediately moved closer to him, a hand resting on his back as he offered a glass of water. Jesse leaned in to sip it, and the cold water made him feel a little better.

        “Okay, now I’ve gone done it,” Jesse managed. “Ugh.”

        “Oh, we should have you lay down,” Hanzo said, his voice sounding sad and guilty. Jesse, with a bit of courage and help, stood and walked to the couch where he sprawled back against a pillow. He reached down to grab his belt, but his fingers tangled into Hanzo’s instead. Hanzo once again, was a step ahead, stripping his belt from the loops. He had even gone a step further, unbuttoning his pants. That did help a bit, as did Hanzo’s cold hand resting on the mound of his stomach.

         Jesse managed to look down, though he didn’t want to. With his shirt partially upturned, he could see that his stomach had bloated to twice what it was this morning. He didn’t even think that was possible, though he now understood stretchy holiday pants.

        “Ugh, too much,” Jesse complained.

        Hanzo didn’t say anything, gently massaging his firm, overfed stomach with his cool hand, shifting the small hairs around his belly button. That did feel good. Perhaps he had been lucky, because the ache had passed soon enough as the food settled in. He drifted into a thick foggy sleep. In the back of his mind somewhere, he focused on the lulling pattern of Hanzo’s hand moving on his belly.


	8. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guilt compels Hanzo to tell Jesse the truth behind his kink and confide something about his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor warning for young Hanzo flashback and body-shaming from his father :(  
> Poor Hanzo!
> 
> EDIT: special thanks to Moxiebox for the fanart ^^

[Moxiebox @ Tumblr](https://moxiebox.tumblr.com/post/173340960816/just-a-little-scene-that-i-thought-of-when-reading) [Moxiebox Fanart](https://moxiebox.tumblr.com/image/173340960816)

* * *

            Hanzo was too ashamed to sleep. He should have known better then to try to push Jesse like that. He had said he was done and he should have listened. Kaito always listened, and even when Hanzo thought he could have kept eating, sometimes Kaito would know it was time to stop. This was the first time he had done something like this in decades, he was a little rusty and it had given Jesse undue agony.

            And it was that fault that also made Hanzo guilty, because while he had to spend some time afterward to relieve a strained and ignored erection, he couldn’t help but feel like he was taking advantage of Jesse for his own pleasure. Jesse had no idea Hanzo was doing this for sexual and emotional release. He had sat down at the table thinking it was going to be something to do for fun. Maybe he had pitied him. Hanzo didn’t know, but whatever he had thought, he hadn’t known his intentions and that was another misstep on Hanzo’s part.

            Jesse was the subject of his frustrations. He had to know the truth. Hanzo had to tell him the truth, and Jesse could either deny him or accept him, and Hanzo would respect his wishes.

            It was four in the morning, and Hanzo sat up from between the coffee table and the couch. Jesse was still sleeping, snoring softly, a hand sprawled over his bloated belly. It would take time to return to normal, Hanzo knew all too well. He carefully slipped up on the couch beside him and took Jesse’s hand in his.

            Jesse snorted awake and groaned. “Why you wake me up?” he whined.          

            “I have to tell you something important.”

            Jesse had almost drifted back to sleep in the time since he spoke. Hanzo gave his hand a squeeze.

            “I will make some tea.”

            When he did, he brought over two cups, and Jesse had sat up by then. He took the warm cup in his hand and groaned softly.

            “Still feel like an overstuffed pillow.”

            “I am so sorry, Jesse,” Hanzo confessed. “I did not mean for you to overeat. I should have listened.”

            “Ain’t your fault,” Jesse said, sipping his tea. “I’m the one who couldn’t stop eating.”

            “You do not understand,” Hanzo managed, his voice cracking. “You …didn’t understand what I was doing.”

            Jesse paused and sipped some more tea, before looking over. “You weren’t trying to fatten me up so you could eat me, were ya? Like Hansel and Gretel?” Jesse paused to chuckle.

            “I am unfamiliar with that reference, but…no I was not…trying to eat you,” Hanzo said, marveling at that sentence. “It is…difficult to explain but… I am…”

            He paused, wondering how he was going to admit this, how Jesse would react, and what the next month and a half would look like when he did. Jesse looked over and shifted, waiting for him to say something.

            “Ya are?”

            “I am attracted to the way …you eat,” Hanzo murmured, his cheeks flushed horribly, and he was thankful they were sitting in the dark, so Jesse couldn’t see him. Except Jesse reached over and turned on the lamp beside the couch.

            “You sayin’ you were turned on by me stuffin’ my face? Is that what all this was about?”

            Hanzo dipped his face in his hands. “I should not have pounced on your offer without you knowing how I felt. I took advantage of you and I am so sorry. I masked it as if it were innocent when it was not, and I turned you into an object of my own pleasure. It went too far. That is all my fault. Please, forgive me.”

            Hanzo felt Jesse search his eyes intently, and he hoped he didn’t see them turn to glass as a hot pressure built behind them. Jesse pulled down his shirt over his stomach a bit more, perhaps self-consciously.

            “Well, uh. Can’t say I was entirely ignorant,” Jesse whispered.

            Hanzo blinked but sat there silently, waiting for more elaboration.

            “You had this look to you, Hanzo. The way you looked at me like you were drinkin’ me in. I’d be lyin’ if I said that your attention didn’t put me on the right side of the track…but yeah. I guess I didn’t know that was a thing. It like a fetish or something?”

            Hanzo peeled back from the couch and sipped his tea, feeling even more flustered than before. “Would that not trivialize my tastes to call it so?”

            “I don’t right know, Hanzo,” Jesse said. “It is a peculiar way of showin’ affection. I can’t say I feel taken advantage of, but I do feel a bit in the dark about it, and I don’t quite know if I uh…share your tastes.”

            Hanzo took in a deep breath and nodded. “I owe you an explanation, then,” he said softly. “I think it is my turn to tell you a story.”

 

            “You barely passed evaluations, brother,” Genji murmured at his brother. “What has gotten into you lately?” He poked his side. “You’re getting fat.”

            The young Hanzo swatted his hand away and sniffed. “My heart is lost, Genji, and I don’t care if I pass another evaluation again.”

            Genji stepped inside their room and closed the door behind him. “You’re being dramatic brother,” he said, straightforward for his age. “What happened?”

            Hanzo shook his head and sobbed softly, sitting down on his bunk. Genji moved over to him and pulled him into a hug. He had rarely ever seen Hanzo so distraught. Hanzo told him the truth, about Kaito, about their affair and how he loved him, and how Kaito broke up with him because he didn’t want him to tell the truth.

            Genji agreed to keep it a secret for now, and to deliver a letter to Kaito when he had the chance. He just wanted Hanzo to feel better before their next evaluation in a year. He wasn’t training well as distracted as he was.

            Hanzo though, had found another way to be with Kaito, even if he hadn’t wanted him to be a lover. They shared their love of cooking and food. Kaito and he would steal away where they could and spend hours feeding each other. Leftovers were a favorite as Hanamura’s staff always demanded fresh food, and Kaito did not have the stamina to cook such large meals by himself. Hanzo still remembered the best day of his life, when Kaito and him had taken a trip during, the spring when they both had free time. They covered their backs and met up in the city.

            They hiked up a mountain trail for a picnic, and Kaito fed Hanzo as he lazily sprawled in the sun. He never wanted that day to end. He had kissed his ex-boyfriend for the first time in months, and they made love behind a cherry blossom tree, enjoying their new plumping bodies.

            With Hanzo’s father mostly gone throughout the year, no one felt it their place to chastise Hanzo as he put on weight. Hanzo arms and breast doubled in size, and he had lost his delicate waist completely. He had constantly been training, and had amazing muscle structures and strength, but he was growing a belly faster than he could take out his clothing. Genji relentlessly picked on him, but Hanzo was proud of his weight, because all he had to do now was sit on his younger brother to get him to cry uncle. Besides, Kaito loved something to grab on to.

            A year had passed, and Hanzo turned seventeen. Evaluations were rolling in again, to which his father was always audience to. Hanzo stepped into the dojo wearing his training clothes, but the mandatory sash belt did nothing but accentuate his large gut. Hanzo could have hid it fairly well otherwise, and although he stood strongly and ready to demonstrate his strength, skill, and agility, he could not avoid the absolute disgust in his father’s eyes.

            But Hanzo arguably performed better than the year before. He had learned to use his weight as an advantage rather than a hinderance. All went well until it was time to spar his younger brother Genji. Genji found Hanzo’s strength intimidating, and for the first half of the fight Hanzo was the clear winner. But in the end, he simply did not have the speed and grace his younger, much thinner brother had, and Genji manipulated Hanzo’s weight against him. Hanzo lay there on his back, panting furiously, defeated.

            “Everyone leave,” Hanzo’s father demanded. The trainers, staff, guards, and even Genji slipped out of the dojo. His father stood from his chair and walked over, circling his oldest son. He peeled back the fabric of his training gi and revealed Hanzo’s belly, hissing in anger when he saw just how bad it was.

            “What on earth have you been eating? You look like a pig ready for slaughter.”

            Hanzo huffed angrily, still out of breath from the fight.

            “Your gluttony is inexcusable. You have not honored your body, you have not honored your training, and you have not honored me.”

            “Father—”

            “Silence, Hanzo. Lose the weight in three months’ time. We will redo these evaluations. If you fail, I will take your body as my own responsibility, seeing how you have abused it so.”

            “It is not abuse,” Hanzo snapped. “I like my body, Father. And you saw me, I was perfectly fit for my evaluations. I improved from last year. This body suits me. I’ve always wanted it, and you should be prouder of Genji for beating me than mad at my loss. Genji is the incredibly talented, and he has always had the potential to defeat me.”

            His father was seething though. “You’re proud of _this_?” He stripped Hanzo’s gi, revealing his entire upper body. Hanzo flushed and teared up, clenching his fists and looking down. For the first time he supposed he realized just how big he had gotten. Shame washed over him where it had not been there before. Shame that did not come from inside, but from his father’s glaring disgust.

            “For the next three months, you are not to wear this gi, Hanzo. You cannot hide your body from your trainers, your friends, the staff, your brother, or me. Let us see just how proud of it you truly are.”

 

            “Hanzo, that is awful,” Jesse said, melting as he finished his story. Learning about Kaito, and how he had to hide for so long broke his heart. Hanzo had just wanted to be himself and he was shamed relentlessly for it. Food was the way he loved his friend and his body, and he had been forced to abandon both. Jesse looked over Hanzo now, and he was surprised to see him so trim and restrained. It now made sense why he was all around beefier than noodle-Genji, but still, he had to drop all of the weight and keep it off into his late thirties.

            Depraved, was the only word that came to mind. Jesse put down his empty tea cup and pushed closer.

            “You got nothing to be ashamed of.”

            Hanzo shook his head. “I feel it. So much shame. I haven’t dreamed of this in years, Jesse. You have been the only one since Kaito I have been comfortable with to share that side of me, and I’m afraid that you will look at me with the same disgusted look as so many others have before you. But I haven’t felt as happy as I had last night in decades. It is all thanks to you. You have been an amazing friend to me, and I cannot imagine being here without you.”

            Jesse smiled warmly and scooted closer to him. “Do you like me, Hanzo?”

            “You’re beautiful, Jesse McCree.” Hanzo breathed without hesitation, the sun rising softly on his cheeks.

            Jesse took a deep breath, searching the eyes of a man he was admittedly, inexplicably falling hard for. Was he certain he could do this? Was he certain he could be with him the way he wanted? Was he certain this would work out? No, no nothing was for certain. But the least he could do was dip in a toe, test the waters. He did feel the same way. Hanzo was beautiful to him.

            “So then…what’s for breakfast?”

* * *

Art by  [MintyTac](https://mintytac.tumblr.com/post/173456974402/would-you-maybe-draw-a-young-chubby-hanzo-from)


	9. Tight Fit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse and Hanzo reach the one month mark of their mission, and Jesse is finding ways to get closer to Hanzo, while discovering the consequences of his new found appetite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been two weeks since the last chapter - prepare for things to heat up :P

            Jesse had never been one for long term relationships. He lost his virginity when he was sixteen to some hot mystery of a woman. After joining Overwatch, he’d take periodic trips out into the world and find some sex where he could, usually in bars and clubs if he was into that sort of thing. Back then he’d actually care to at least date casually, though it was clear there wasn’t any future in mind.

            Then, after Overwatch collapsed? Well he was half starved of food and booze let alone fucking. It was one of the less popular times of his life, where he was too paranoid to stay anywhere for long. In the back of a girl’s car or in the gas station bathroom – no more than fifteen minutes tops – that’s what he had to do when he was bursting with frustration.

            But since he had returned…

            Jesse’s libido had taken a nose dive. Sure, he was flirty as ever, like normal. He had to keep up appearances (to mostly Angela’s annoyance). But, there was no doubt Jesse had been in a rut. Lonely, but unable to care enough to connect with anyone even casually. He knew it wouldn’t give him anything in the end. Meaningless sex with strangers just wasn’t fun anymore, and he was even getting too lazy to masturbate. He had no idea that could have _ever_ been so, but mostly he’d fondle himself in the shower while his mind was off elsewhere. Maybe it was his age.

            Or maybe, just maybe, Jesse thought.

            Maybe he’d never been too into girls in the first place. It was hard to think back on, because there was no contrast. He knew sex felt good. He knew how to do it. He had fun doing it. But had he ever _really_ connected to what he was doing? It was difficult to say.

            On the other hand, (and he was nitpicking here) while he’d never had a crush on another man before, some of his better connections had been with men. Reyes, for example, before the tragedy. Damn, did he force a cuddle or two on that guy. Genji even, though he wasn’t much to cuddle, he remembered talking for hours about all kinds of things, stuff he’d never been open to girls about.

            And then there was Hanzo.

            Since his confession two weeks ago, Jesse had been sitting on a slow burner. Things had relaxed. The pressure was off. They focused on work and boy was that turning its ugly head the longer they sat there and listened and watched and spied. But the heat was still there, and not a day went by when Jesse didn’t imagine what it was like to kiss him, what it would feel like when both of their beards brushed together, or what their hands would feel like on each other’s bodies. Jesse admitted that they’d need to take things a bit slow since there was a lot to sort out.

            Jesse heard the shower turn on at four ten in the morning, and for once he smiled at it. He loved listening to the sounds of Hanzo getting ready in the morning, and he had learned to let him sleep in a little longer. But this morning, Jesse had to pee.

            He got up and slipped into the bathroom, past the shower curtain. He could smell the sharp scent of men’s shampoo being used in abundance. Jesse parked in front of the toilet, nestled in a cubby space behind the shower wall. He took his piss and paused though, hearing something…interesting.

            A soft moaning sound.

            Jesse blinked and craned his neck, listening again.

            Hanzo moaned again, deeply through his throat. Purring almost.

            Was he?

            Woah.

           This was kind of hot.

           Jesse bit his lip, wondering if Hanzo knew he was there. If he hadn’t at least Jesse knew that a part of Hanzo’s morning routine was masturbation, because that man was nothing if not punctual. If he did know Jesse was there, well. Then he was being a pretty mean tease.

           Jesse bit his lip and slipped his hand down the stretchy sweat pants he was wearing, grabbing himself. He slipped to the side of the toilet, between it and the shower wall and gave himself a good working. Hanzo’s moaning fueled him pretty quickly, and Jesse soon released his own gasp.

            Hanzo had completely frozen it sounded like, and so had Jesse at that point. But then, Hanzo released a deep chuckle and a harsh breath as he picked himself up again. Jesse grinned, starting to masturbate in earnest now. Their moans nearly drowned each other out and became playfully loud.

            Jesse finished first, which was probably a good thing. Hanzo wasn’t too far behind, panting softly in the shower to himself as Jesse cleaned up, grabbed some clothes from the closet and snuck back out into the bedroom. Plausible deniability, right? Probably not, but he imagined he’d enjoy the coyness this morning over breakfast.

            That was, if Jesse could get dressed…

            He had mostly been sticking to PJ bottoms since the night be had turned into a stuffed balloon, just for his own comfort. Hanzo had still cooked, but for two weeks Jesse had thought the meals pretty light. Soup, light dishes, and not a lot of it. Of course he spoiled himself sometimes on the extra helpings but, he was absolutely floored by the fact that his pants _were not fitting_. At all.

            Jesse huffed, standing shirtless in the bedroom, trying in vain to pull the buttons on his trousers to meet. But, there was one major obstacle in the way. His growing belly.

            Jesse sat down on the bed and studied it, grabbed the front of it, and pushed it in. It was soft and spongey, and he hadn’t realized it had gotten so big. He stood up again and sucked it in. There. Almost there. His arms shook as he strained to close the buttons. He could do it. He sucked in his stomach a bit more. _Snap_.

            “There,” Jesse said proudly. Until he relaxed. His gut rushed to fill out the front of the pants fabric, and there was another snap as the buttons came undone. He stood there, bewildered at his gut occupying far past the space the zipper would allow. Jesse pushed his stomach out and relaxed, watching it slump even more. It looked like he had swallowed grapefruit or two. It wasn’t full beer gut status, but it was pretty damn impressive, Jesse thought.

            He felt like his pants could still fit if he fenagled things right. He pushed them down a little underneath his gut and tried to close them. They’d just have to ride a little low. Hanzo walked out, dressed casually with a towel around his neck.

            “Good morning—” he purred, clearly intending to flirt a bit before he saw Jesse with his shirt off. Jesse glanced over.

            “Mind helping me, seeing how this is your fault?

            Hanzo shook his head and chuckled, sitting him down on the bed and grabbing the front of his pants. He was doing a lot more to break ground than Jesse was, but it was still a struggle for him.

            “Inhale,” Hanzo advised, and Jesse did so, laying back so gravity wouldn’t pull his stomach down again. Hanzo pulled and struggled, putting his knee on the bed to get leverage.

            “No, probably under my stomach,” Jesse said.

            “I’ve almost got it.”

            “Like around my hips.”

            “Almost!”

            “Give—”

            “I’ve—”

            Suddenly, the pair yelped as Hanzo slipped and fell over Jesse on the bed. They were inches apart from each other.

            “Howdy,” Jesse hummed softly.

            Hanzo bit his lip, his eyes squinting at him skeptically. A stray hand drifted down to his stomach and he grabbed a gentle handful of the soft flesh. Jesse’s heart was beating like drums gone crazy, and he leaned in, his lips brushing slightly with—”

            There was a chirp from the computer, and Athena turned on.

            “Incoming call from Watchpoint. Incoming call from Watchpoint.”

            Jesse scrambled away, and so did Hanzo. Hanzo went to answer the call as Jesse ran off into the bathroom to get into some clothes he could wear. That had been close. Very very close. He could still feel Hanzo’s strong hand grasping his stomach. Jesse used his hand to replace the feeling. He had never felt so turned on in his life, being grabbed like that. The way Hanzo had done it made him feel sexy and desired.

           Jesse found some pants he was able to get on and tucked his shirt in, shaking his head a bit at his muffin top. It was amazing to him how all of it had just decided to sneak up on him. Jesse had to admit he hadn’t been paying much attention to his body, caught in a cycle of work, dinner, and sleep. He walked out to see Hanzo closing up a call from Angela. Hanzo shut the laptop and smirked.

            “We have doctor’s appointments.”

            “We do?” Jesse asked.

            “Yes, Angela will be here later tonight to make sure we are doing all right.”

             Jesse nodded a bit and looked down at his stomach, wondering what Angela would think of his weight gain, and wondering just how much he had put on. Hanzo immediately drifted over and slipped his hands to his sides, grabbing his small love handles. 

            “Don’t start that,” Hanzo whispered. “You are lovely.”

             Jesse looked down at him and smiled. Before he could decide if he wanted to try and kiss him again, however, Hanzo pulled back.

            “We need to get to work before she arrives. According to audio, they’re expecting a visit from someone important and I’d like to find out who.”

            “Whole thing is makin’ me squeamish.”

            “Agreed.”

 

            Doctor Elliot Wight, of the Wight and Forga group had showed up himself. He was moving about the facility and was becoming increasingly difficult to follow, but Hanzo kept up with the little fly camera and microphone.

            “ _Estimate for-be-ready?_ ” Doctor Wight had said, though the audio was broken up the further they walked into the facility.

_“We think-end-month-least, Doc…”_

            "Audio is shit,” Jesse murmured.

            “Shh,” Hanzo breathed.

            “ _Volunt-some-i-mind?_ ”

            “ _Yes, she-be-made to agree._ ”

            “ _Not-volunteer after all.”_

            The men laughed, but the audio and video cut out as the fly camera went out of range.

            “Shit, you lost it.”

            “No one will find it,” Hanzo murmured. “If they do, it looks exactly like a dead bug.”

            “Yeah, a bug in a locked down facility,” Jesse said.

            “It will recharge soon and return within range. We just have to wait.”

            “Clever little thing,” Jesse smirked a bit. He relaxed back and checked his watch. “Five o’clock already? Damn. Better put some coffee on, and tea. Angela should be here soon, and then we gotta double up on the shift and make sure we catch this Wight guy as he’s leaving.”

            “I will heat up the leftovers,” Hanzo said, getting to his feet.

            Both of them set to work in perfect harmony in the small kitchen, moving out of each other’s way as they refreshed their coffee, tea, and food. Hanzo set the table, placing napkins down, and forks. Then there was a gentle knock on the door. Jesse looked up as he was pouring tea.

            “I will get it,” he said, but Hanzo had already drifted over. He opened the door, and the lovely Angela Zeigler, aka Mercy, stepped in, wearing a casual long grey wool jacket and knee high brown boots. She carried a large brown doctor’s bag with her.

            “Ah, thank you Hanzo! It is good to see you,” she said, giving him a partial kiss on the cheek. That would have brightened anyone’s day, and Hanzo was not immune, because he smiled wide and bowed.

            “We are happy to have company,” Hanzo said. “Might I take your coat?”

            “Oh, thank you,” she said, slipping out of it and taking off her gloves. She was wearing a cute green sweater dress and black leggings.

            “You’re dressed awfully warm,” Jesse said, pushing over with a cup of tea.

            “Well it is the weather in the North. Freezing. It is not so bad down here though,” Angela said, taking the cup and holding it in her hands. She moved to Jesse and kissed his cheek as well and made him give her a stupid ass grin. Jesse noticed her look him over, though she didn’t say anything.

            “You made dinner!”

            “Just leftovers – it was all I had time for, my apologies,” Hanzo said, hanging her coat and gloves on the hooks beside the door. “Please help yourself.”

            “Hanzo is a great cook,” Jesse said.

            Angela sat down at the table and smiled, filling her plate with whatever food she fancied. Jesse hung back a bit, watching her and Hanzo begin to converse. He heard his stomach growl, though he was reluctant to join them. Maybe he was a little more embarrassed about his weight than he had let Hanzo know. It was easy to get caught up in the fantasy when it was just the two of them, but this was a dose of reality Jesse hadn’t wanted so soon.


	10. Twenty-Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse finds out just how much weight he put on, and while he's surprised and a bit embarrassed, Hanzo is feeling much differently.

              Jesse stepped off the portable scale and tried not to be shocked at the number. He cleared his throat.

              “We did just eat dinner,” Jesse managed with a chuckle.

              Angela wrote the number on her chart. “Well, you were one-ninety-one before you left the Watchpoint a month ago, and now you are two-fourteen. Twenty-three pounds is quite the number to add in a month, McCree. Above average, in fact.”

              Jesse looked to Hanzo, who was sitting at the table waiting for his turn. He blushed horribly.

             “But not entirely unexpected with a job like this, and of course, I suspect, Hanzo’s cooking.”

             “It is most assuredly my fault,” Hanzo said coolly, most likely noticing how uncomfortable Jesse was. Jesse tossed him a small smile as Angela listened to his heart and checked his blood pressure. She checked his lymph nodes, pulse, and oxygen too.

             “Vitals are normal. Lungs are sticky though, McCree. Right now, I’m still more worried about the cigarillo’s than the weight.”

             “Yeah, see I’ve been tryin’ to quit,” Jesse lied. “Maybe that’s why I’m puttin’ on the pounds.”

             “Could be. I recommend getting up and walking around a bit more, and eating a little less,” Angela said. “Otherwise, you are in good health McCree. All right Hanzo you are next.”

              Jesse moved back to the table and sat down, grabbing some cold food now that he pretty much gotten the go ahead and wasn’t watching his eating any more. His appetite had grown in the last month and it was taking a lot more to fill him up. He wouldn’t be a total glutton around Zeigler though. Just a little munchier.

             “Hmm. Hanzo, you have also put on weight. Six pounds.”

              Jesse grinned wide and leaned back, amused to see Hanzo _actually_ surprised by that information.

             “Are you certain?”

             “Mmhmm. McCree might have to watch it a little more, but you certainly have less to worry about.”

             Jesse chuckled softly, he couldn’t help it, and it was infectious because Hanzo smiled and chuckled too. They exchanged coy accusatory glances and winks, and Angela looked between them with a slightly confused smirk. She finished Hanzo’s exam shortly after.

            “Well, that is all I needed to record. I’ll let you two get back to work. You are doing okay otherwise? You seem to be getting along.”

            “Oh ya, Doc. We’re fast friends,” Jesse grinned.

            Hanzo smiled. “I’ve taken to him.”

            “Well good. I am glad you have found a friend here Hanzo, we’re happy to have you,” Angela said.

            They chatted a bit more about the mission and what they had been up to, and Jesse spent some time raving about Hanzo’s cooking and playfully blaming him, but overall they were having a good time. Angela and Hanzo spoke with sophistication about books, and Jesse had a hard time following – it wasn’t like he was dumb, he just wasn’t much of a reader. But, then Angela reluctantly gathered her things, said her goodbyes, and slipped out.

             “I need a smoke,” Jesse said, walking into the bedroom.

             “Thought you were quitting,” Hanzo teased.

             Jesse didn’t respond, just smirking to himself before pushing past the equipment and outside onto the balcony. He needed some fresh air too. He had to admit that the wave of embarrassment over his weight hadn’t cooled off completely yet. He tried not to be bothered or get into his head about it, but it was a little difficult to help. Especially when Hanzo slipped out onto the balcony with him.

 

             “Twenty-three pounds,” Hanzo said slyly, watching Jesse lean over the balcony railing and smoking. Gravity did well to pull his handsome belly down against his tucked in shirt, and he couldn’t help but let his eyes linger admirably. But he flicked up to see Jesse frown.

             “Six?” he teased, or at least, Hanzo would have to imagine so. His tone was a bit flat. Hanzo slipped closer to him.

             “I was surprised.”

             “ _Chuh_ , yeah, I noticed,” Jesse looked over, lowering his arms to rest more-so on the railing.

             “I hope you do not feel abashed. On the contrary, I am impressed,” Hanzo smiled, letting his hand slip to his back and shoulder. Jesse straightened and turned to him.

             “It’s the most I’ve ever weighed. Two-fourteen. Even when I gotta little chubby in my first couple months in Overwatch I only ever pushed into two hundred. It is not that I feel shame it’s that… well I’m just a little surprised is all. I didn’t think it was that much. Maybe ten, fifteen. But _twenty-three_?”

             Hanzo studied Jesse, seeing his eyes drop a bit. Hanzo quickly slipped his hands to his sides, supporting his small love handles. He used his thumbs to brush back over the mound that now occupied his once flat stomach. He let the silence settle between them for a while, before pushing closer to Jesse, looking up at the taller man. Jesse let his cigarillo linger in his fingers, dangling off the edge of the railing, and soon all he was looking down on was Hanzo’s dark eyes.

             Hanzo studied Jesse’s handsome jaw, angular and cut, but rounded with an abundance of dark brown facial hair. Jesse always kept it neat – not as neat as Hanzo’s but, he had achieved a rugged look without appearing sloppy or lazy. It was the perfect balance, Hanzo thought. The thick locks of his hair always fell in attractive waves and remained tame and tucked behind his ears.

            “You told me you’ve never been with a man,” Hanzo whispered.

            “N-no,” Jesse managed, having been trapped in Hanzo’s admiring gaze.

            Hanzo slipped his hands up his waist and to his thick chest, brushing over his nipples in his newly tight shirt. They snaked up his shoulders and to his neck, before he slipped up on the tips of his toes. Jesse smiled, not bending over to meet him.

           “You’re short,” he teased.

            Hanzo snorted. “Kiss me, already.”

            Hanzo yelped as Jesse grabbed him around the waist and lifted him up just a bit more, before diving into a deep kiss. Hanzo reveled in the sounds of their sharp inhales, both opting to breathe through their noses rather than break their lips. Hanzo loved the way his thick face fuzz pushed into his goatee, shifting the smaller finer hairs to odd angles. Strong clutching hands held on tight, and Hanzo pushed himself deeper against his plush gut.

            For a long time, they were afraid to let go, but when Jesse finally pulled back, it was only to coax Hanzo’s lips open, moving his down along the bottom, along the top, the corners. His tongue slipped cautiously with them, and Hanzo moved his own in a tentative greeting. It was as if they melted into each other. Jesse relaxed his hold, but Hanzo held on for as long as he could. His mouth opened a little wider each time, letting Jesse dive deeper between his lips.

            It had been so long since he had been kissed. Hanzo was shaking in Jesse’s arms, trembling nearly out of control the longer he stood there. Jesse pulled back, and Hanzo looked to him, whimpering softly, not wanting him to stop, not wanting him to notice.

            “Darlin’ you’re shaking.”

            Hanzo slipped back to the flats of his feet, and he pushed into Jesse’s hand as he rested it on his cheek. Before he could say anything though, he was scooped up. Hanzo clutched Jesse’s shoulders and pushed his face into his neck as he was brought inside and laid on the bed. Jesse crawled in next to him, and to Hanzo’s surprise, Jesse wrapped his arms around his waist and spooned him. Hanzo shifted and turned to face him, lips still trembling. Jesse pushed a hand through Hanzo’s delicate hair, pulling out his hair tie and smoothing out the back.

            Hanzo pushed his nose against Jesse’s and closed his eyes and Jesse shifted closer to him. He couldn’t believe he was choking up now. This was what he wanted for weeks and now that he had finally shared a kiss…

            “I feel…” Hanzo managed. “Too much.”

            Jesse lifted his chin to kiss his eyelid.

            “Yeah, I’m feelin’ it too. It’s scary.”

            “I’m not going to say it yet,” Hanzo said.

            “Yeah me either, we don’t got to say it yet.”

            Hanzo shifted. “But you feel it?”

            “Probably, yeah. There ain’t a lot in the world that scares me like it, though. Ain’t ever felt this way before but them books you read tend to be right about the matter.”

            “Oh?”

            “Yeah. You just… know when you know. Even if you ain’t ever felt it. But you have before, so you gotta know.”

            Hanzo shifted and curled his fingers into his shirt.

            “Not like this,” he admitted gently. He closed his eyes tight as he felt Jesse shift to look down at him. Hanzo couldn’t help but look up, and when he did, their lips met again, and again. Hanzo’s fingers tangled into Jesse’s hair and he slipped up against his belly, wanting to feel him as close as he could.

            “This morning—” Hanzo broke the kiss for just a second. “We were…”

            “Yeah,” Jesse released a breathy laugh before plunging into a kiss.

            “I was already—to the thought—of you,” Hanzo managed.

            “Well—thank ya—kindly.”

            Hanzo pulled back and ran a hand down his side. “But this time I want to actually touch you.”

            Jesse grinned wide and nodded. “Yeah, that’s a good place to start…”

            Hanzo pulled away excitedly and Jesse did too. He slipped off his cardigan and unbuttoned his shirt, tossing both to the floor behind him and eagerly waiting for Jesse to strip his shirt. When he did, Hanzo pounced, grabbing his thick breast, running his fingers through the dark curling hairs, before sliding down to grab his plump stomach. He dove in to kiss his chest and suck his nipple, before trailing down and pressing his face into the soft spongey mound. He ran his nose along his happy trail, greedy fingers wrapping around his belt.

            Jesse panted, hands pushing into Hanzo’s hair.

            “Wasn’t expectin’—” he managed but didn’t stop Hanzo from kissing the curve of his belly and stripping him of his belt. Deft fingers unbuttoned his pants, and Hanzo dug a little deeper before he was eye to eye with Jesse’s erect cock. Hanzo grinned.

            “Greetings,” he breathed.

            Jesse released a belly laugh and looked down. “Wow.”


	11. Excalibur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse and Hanzo give in to their urges, and Jesse tries his best to learn some new skills.  
> Sexy Time.

            Jesse gasped as Hanzo took him in his mouth. Well alright, this wasn’t nothing new but it kind of was in a very special way. It felt different. He could feel Hanzo’s goatee brushed against his length from time to time, and that was somethin’ new. But also, he’d never gotten a blow job from someone he felt anything for.

            He felt Hanzo’s hands reach up and curl around his thick hairy thighs and hips. Jesse tossed his head back and spread his lips, his fingers reaching down and stroking Hanzo’s soft perfect hair as he bobbed up and down. Damn he was good at this. He could feel hiss tongue curling around the shaft, flicking the tip, plump lips wrapping around, soaking the leathery flesh. Hanzo kept going deeper and deeper along his length, and Jesse could feel himself brush against his throat as he reached the base. Jesse wasn’t exactly the most to take in, but he wasn’t nothing to forget about either.

            Jesse released a harsh moan, his back arching just a little as his erection throbbed with pleasure. He panted roughly, and his hands rushed up to his face and through his hair. Hanzo’s hands stretched upward to claw at his belly, and Jesse immediately reached down to grab them and hold them tight against his inflated skin. He clenched his teeth, and braced himself, embarrassed he wanted to come so quickly. But damn. It had been awhile, and Hanzo wasn’t giving him a break.

            “I’m…Hanzo….!” Jesse shouted. “Oh Hanzo!”

            Jesse gasped and moaned and growled and clenched as he finished, his chest heaving and straining. He felt Hanzo swallow all he had to offer, and Jesse shook his head in disbelief as he nuzzled and licked up every last drop, taking his time to nourish his spent cock and tease his balls playfully. Jesse tossed his head, before letting it fall to the side. He opened his eyes finally, feeling Hanzo craw his way back up, kissing every part of him, especially following the curve of his belly, grabbing folds of skin and nudging his nose and lips into his belly button. He completed his trip to kiss him, and Jesse eagerly slipped his tongue into his mouth, getting a taste of his own salty cum.

            Jesse smiled a little and paused to pull back and take a breath.

            “Wow,” was all Jesse could breathe. Hanzo had that lovely squinting smile on his face, almost smug and proud. The same look he had when he was stuffing him full of sweet puffy pastries. Jesse wanted to keep seeing that look on his face, and he hoped it never went away. Jesse shifted a little.

            “Is it my turn?”

            Hanzo chuckled softly. “I won’t make you, you’re new to this.”

            “I wanna learn to be with you. And no, I’ve never sucked a cock before but, how hard can it be?”

            That’s the spirit?” Hanzo upturned his tone into an uncertain question and smiled wide. “But honestly, Jesse, you don’t--- oh.”

            Jesse pushed Hanzo onto his back and had already pulled down his pants. He looked up to see Hanzo blink and blush as Jesse straddled him naked. Now they both were, and Hanzo was standing ready at attention, unsatisfied. Jesse rested down between his legs and pushed them opened a bit. He was happy Hanzo wasn’t as big as himself, honestly. It would have been mildly intimidating, but Hanzo’s length was manageable and attractive in every way Jesse could think of. He instantly grew a strange affection for it. 

            “I want to name it,”

            “No,” Hanzo choked out in a laugh.

            “Please?”

            “Hmm….”

Jesse thought for a moment, settling down to look at it, and Hanzo gave him a soft chuff of impatience. Jesse glanced up at Hanzo and then back down, and then back up.

            “King Arthur!”

            “No!” Hanzo called out in protest. “Please, don’t name my penis King Arthur.”

            “Well, it looks like that sword in the whatever.” Jesse teased.

            “The sword’s name was Excalibur.”

            “Then Excalibur it is,” Jesse grinned.

            “Jesse please, that is the worst….”

            Jesse kissed the tip of him a few times, making Hanzo’s protests disappear. All right. How best to go about this? He had to admit he was more comfortable with this than he thought he’d be, mostly because he had fantasized about being with Hanzo, getting himself used to the idea of seeing, touching, and playing with dicks. He hadn’t fully come to terms with the fact he was probably gay and had _no_ awareness of this his entire life, though. All that time wasted. All that time spent wallowing amongst the wrong people. And now he felt at home. So, he did what he would with any honored guest. He let them in.

            Jesse carefully slipped his lips around the tip, keeping his tongue back until he remembered that he probably had to use it. He flattened it out against the length and slowly slid down. He heard Hanzo moan softly above him. That was good yes?

            Jesse liked the texture, raw, salty, leathery skin. He slipped his lips up and down, only taking him in half way for now, but he could feel Hanzo shift underneath him. Jesse felt like he wasn’t at all as good at this, but he had to try. So, he pushed a little further, and went a little faster. But then, he felt Hanzo sit up and curl over him, spreading his legs a little more and moving his hands to his head and back. The man was flexible all right. He could feel him kissing the back of his head, and nearly hugging him, moaning softly as Jesse shifted and grabbed his thighs.

            “Oh, Jesse, sweet sweet Jesse,” he managed gently. “You’re perfect.”

            Jesse smiled inwardly, and he was encouraged to keep going, spurred on by Hanzo’s deep and syrupy moan. It escalated though into a sweet little hum as he got closer. Hanzo’s deep voice escalated into sugar, and that was something Jesse was elated by; something so intimate he now knew about Hanzo, and he felt all that more special for it.

Jesse could feel him straining to hold on, and he couldn’t imagine what it would be like to swallow his cum. It was a bit scary to think about, if he were being honest. He shifted a little and pulled back in anticipation. Hanzo must have sensed his hesitation, for he braced his hand against his shoulder and gave him a little push. Jesse let his mouth disconnect and he looked up, feeling cum splatter over his chin, neck, and collarbone.          

            Jesse grinned, gazing upon Hanzo’s purest expression of ecstasy, his face contorted in pleasure as he exalted his name.

            “Jesse!”

            Jesse leapt to kiss him, pushing him back into the bed and sliding over him, excited to get a taste of his passion. Hanzo kissed him, licked his chin, his neck, his collarbone, sucking at the tender skin. Jesse dipped and did the same, running his lips along his thick shoulders and that lovely tattooed arm. The fury of kisses turned to hugging, and then laughing, and then gentle maneuvering under the covers. They both caught their breath and rested in the silence between them.

            The sun had set, and Jesse traced his fingers over the dragon tattoo on Hanzo’s arm. Of course, he had seen it before, but not this close. Not enough to trace every intricacy it had to offer with his index and middle finger.

            “It’s beautiful.”

            “Hmm,” Hanzo replied lazily, half asleep in the crook of Jesse’s arm, it sounded like.

            Jesse curled his arm to hug him closer and kiss his forehead. Hanzo shifted to look up at him.

            “Within the pattern lies the power of my Spirit Dragon,” Hanzo whispered.

            Jesse grinned. “That’s a better name than Excalibur.”

            “Please,” Hanzo begged with a soft chuckle. “Please don’t.”

            “All right,” Jesse said. “We’ll keep thinkin’.”

            Jesse settled down again and closed his eyes. All they had done was kiss and give each other lovely blowjobs, but that had been enough new excitement to satisfy them it seemed. Jesse shifted a little, a million questions popping into his head. He was new at this, after all, and it was exciting.

            “So, when we do have sex,” he began. “I mean, not sayin’ we have to really soon if we’re not ready but, how are we going to do it? I mean, yeah I know _how_ it’s done in theory, but…you know. Logistics.”

            Hanzo smiled and opened his eyes. “I would like to receive you, if that is something you are comfortable with,” he said, tracing his fingers along his chest hairs. “We’ll need a lubricant…something to make it easier. Safer.”

            “A big bottle too if you go through it as fast as you go through the shampoo.”

            Hanzo rolled his eyes and flicked his nipple.

            “Ow, hey, that wasn’t very nice,” Jesse complained. But he got the hint and settled down again. “But all right, I’m already pretty good at the givin’ part. Never done anal before but, I expect you’ll help me out like you did tonight.”

            “Always, Jesse,” Hanzo said. “I never want you to do something you’re not comfortable with. We can discuss all the details you wish. Though, I sense…you…have more experience than I, cumulatively.”

            “If it’s any consolation, I’ve been pretty down in the pits for a couple years. Okay, more than a couple years. I’ve had sex here and there but none of it was ever worth it. I think I just keep getting older and my body just didn’t want to fool around no more. Then I met you. Your smile was enough to get me all hot and bothered. Now you smile all the time and I love it.”

            “I have a lot to smile about now,” Hanzo admitted.

            Jesse hugged him closer. He was about to respond when he was interrupted by a loud gurgling stomach. Jesse shifted and sighed.

            “We should go out to eat,” Hanzo said, sitting up and leaning over him.

            “What about the extra night shift?”

            “Wight is not going anywhere. I know just the place.”

 


	12. Bigger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo takes Jesse out to a very special type of restaurant, and Jesse learns what Hanzo truly desires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter actually replaced a scene at a diner, simply because hotter and also Scion Hanzo DUH.

            Hanzo got off the bus in a city nearby and took Jesse’s hand as they stepped out into a brightly lit strip of businesses. The city was far wealthier than the towns surrounding it, and Hanzo could only imagine it acting like a tumor for the peripheral economy, sucking as much nutrients as it could for itself and leaving the rest of its body to wither away. The thought did not depress Hanzo like it might have others. He was actually invigorated by the carnal power, for Hanamura had once been a tumor well fed. It was simply the reality of business, and he would have a difficult time apologizing for it despite his recent disillusions with his family name and its legacy.

            “Uh, this city is rich, Hanzo. Every restaurant here is going to cost a ton and I don’t wanna explain that to the folks back at Watchpoint,” Jesse said, adjusting the black vest he wore over a white shirt button up shirt. The vest was a little too small for him and didn’t quite reach the top of his pants, but it was the best one Hanzo could do to fix it. However, he had made sure the black leather belt and his trousers fit though, if not a bit loosely. He himself had dressed in an expensive pinstriped suit, with a blue and black trimmed vest. His measurements were perfect, if not a bit tight around the waist now. He was elated to find and excuse to wear it.

            “Do not worry about it,” Hanzo said. “I have my own source of wealth and connections.”

            “Well _obviously_ , look at ya,” Jesse pushed back his scruffy windswept hair. “You look amazing. Seriously, how much did that suit cost you?”

            “Maybe I will tell you some time,” Hanzo said, dodging the question in the most seductive way possible.

            “So, you sayin’ I can rip if off you later?” Jesse teased.

            “Assuredly not!” Hanzo panicked at the idea.

            “So definitely more than a thousand credits. Anythin’ less I could pay you back.”

            “You’re luke warm, it does have the word ‘thousand’ in it.”

            “Two?”

            “Hmm.”

            “ _Three_?”

            “Multiplied by?” Hanzo chuckled.

            “Holy shit, Hanzo.”

            “Multiplied by four?” Hanzo offered, opening up the door to a fancy black glass door that led into an equally dark glass anteroom of an unadvertised restaurant.

            “ _Twelve fucking thousand_.” Jesse breathed. “Fuck.”

            “Shh, do not curse so much, you. Not here,” he said teasingly.

            “What is this place anyway?”

            “You’ll see,” Hanzo said.

            Once they were inside, Hanzo had to open another set of doors before they were inside a dimly lit restaurant. Hanzo confidently glided to the doorman, and spoke quietly in Japanese, reveling in Jesse’s gawking expression from the corner of his eye. It was not difficult to notice that the place was a Japanese restaurant, but the décor was modern and only hinting of authentic Japan. Hanzo supposed he understood – although the ownership was from his origins, they no doubt felt pressure to conform to the appeal of modern America, just as American restaurants had to redesign for Japan if they wanted to plant themselves.

            The doorman bowed to Hanzo before slipping away, and Hanzo drifted back to Jesse.

           “They are securing us a private table,” Hanzo began. “We have no reservation, but he agreed to make an exception.”

           “What did you say to him?” Jesse asked, clearly astonished by the atmosphere and Hanzo’s influential presence.

           “The less you know, McCree, the more likely the better,” he smirked, clinging to his arm and gently placing a hand on Jesse’s stomach. He reached up to kiss his cheek.    “But do not worry, we’ll be taken care of tonight.”

           “You pulled some mobster shit, didn’t you?”

            Hanzo chuckled and put a finger to his lips. “Such a naughty mouth tonight, McCree. I think we’ll have to wash it out with something later.”

            Jesse grinned. “I promise I’ll learn to swallow.”

           Hanzo smacked his belly and they both snickered, enjoying the tension and heat building between them. Finally, they were lead to a booth in the back. It was slightly depressed into the ground, with half black paneled walls on every side of them. A silky black curtain was pinned up on either side, ready to be drawn down for privacy if need be. The table was around, and the booth chair extended in a semi-circle around it.

           Hanzo sat casually on one side of the booth, and he watched as Jesse looked around, and took in the space. He could tell he was thinking something, and Hanzo received a very interesting look. But first, Hanzo ordered for them, sake and a long list of things he knew Jesse wouldn’t understand. Then, when they were alone, Hanzo pulled just one curtain down and patted the leather seat beside him.

           “Okay, the curtain is making me think ‘whore house’, Hanzo,” Jesse whispered, sliding closer. “We’re not…in one of those places, are we?”

           “Well,” Hanzo began softly.

           “Damn, man,”

           “We’re not hiring dine-in prostitutes, Jesse,” he chuckled. “I wanted to pick a place with high class food and privacy. I can only cook so well.”

           “Isn’t that unsanitary?”

           “Reservations are important for a room like this, they clean thoroughly.”

            Jesse shifted a little, and Hanzo licked his thumb and wiped something off the corner of his mouth, before crossing his legs and leaning back casually.

           “You fit into this place too well,” Jesse commented. “Please tell me you never…pimped or paid for—I mean I know that is a lot to expect given your history, and I _know_ you have a history, I don’t have an opinion about you, but I am not sure I am comfortable being in a place like this.”

            Hanzo frowned, studying him. “Oh McCree,” he whispered, gently pushing some hair behind his ears as he looked away.

            “I give the wrong impression, I know,” Hanzo began softly.” But, I haven’t--yes, I was _around_ others who did. Would you dare believe the truth? This is the truth…I…I haven’t had sex since Kaito, Jesse, and I’ve never been one to participate in something like that even if opportunities presented themselves. I am being honest, but I admit it had always been seductive for me, and I always imagined bringing someone I fancy to a _place of the night_ , as it were…but if you are uncomfortable we can leave, absolutely.”

            He was relieved to see Jesse look at him again, searching his face for faults in his words. Hanzo knew he’d find none.

            “Kaito was, like, twenty years, ago...” Jesse reasoned. “You’ve been celibate for twenty years?”

            Hanzo drew his lips thin and looked down. He nodded. “I’ve peculiar ways of showing affection, remember? You told me this. Of course, I may have tried to connect, but, it would never lead to anything good. Sex, love, friendship. It all always felt so…difficult for me.”

            Jesse reached over and took his head. “Well you ain’t gotta worry about that now,” he told him. “Cause I’m your Huckleberry.”

            Hanzo snorted. “Huckleberry? What is that?”

            “Means I’m the man for the job, up to the challenge,” Jesse chuckled. “You never seen Tombstone?”

            “No, can’t say I have,” Hanzo chuckled.

            “Old Westerns, man. They’re my sweet spot.”

            “ _Never_ would have guessed,” Hanzo teased.

            He wrapped his arm around him and pulled him closer, kissing the top of his head. “But, thank you Jesse.”

            “You know, I gotta say I’m surprised you really haven’t slept with anyone in _twenty years_.” Jesse smirked.

            “Mm, no the role of Shimada Play Boy definitely went to my brother, Genji.”

            Jesse burst out laughing at that and pulled back, putting a hand on his stomach as he did so. Hanzo found his laugh contagious and joined him, feeling like it was funny to him too. They were interrupted by their waters and an unknown appetizer, which Hanzo took as a cue to pick up his chopsticks.

            “ _Genji_ , playboy,” Jesse said. “That makes so much sense.”

“It does? Even after—”

            “He always out-flirted me and it pissed me off so much. He was the best and worst wingman. And he _totally_ canoodled with Angela I know it.”

            “Canoodled,” Hanzo repeated, unfamiliar with the term but guessed at what it meant. “I can’t imagine how, Genji is…”

            “Yup he’s all robot parts but hey, Mercy helped put him back together, she could have given him a—”

            “Let’s not imagine it,” Hanzo cringed. “But they never dated publicly?”

            “Nope,” Jesse said. “They weren’t the only ones either. There was a rumor about Commander Morrison and Reyes, but that was more of a joke than anything serious. It was more so because they’d get along great if they thought no one was looking, and then they’d be growling at each other in public. Like they were hidin’ something you know?”

            “Hmm. Also a secret then, perhaps?”

            “Unconfirmed,” Jesse chuckled. “Anyway, so what do we have here?”

            Hanzo turned to three small cooked balls sitting in a dish of sauce. He picked one up on his chopsticks and inspected it, letting it drip slightly on the dish.

            “ _Takoyaki_ ,” Hanzo said. “Open up, you’ll love it.”

            Jesse opened his mouth and made a _HRRUMPH_ sound as Hanzo forced the entire fried ball into his mouth. Hanzo grinned as he closed his mouth, loving the shock as steaming hot deliciousness exploded in him mouth. He opened his mouth and fanned it, and Hanzo chuckled and had Jesse sip some water. He finally swallowed and gasped, before laughing.

             “What the hell was that?”

             “Good?”

             “Amazing! But hot!”

             Hanzo grinned. “Octopus balls. I knew you’d love them.” He seamlessly popped one into his mouth and ate it easily to Jesse’s amazement.

             “So sad there is only three,” he said.

             “Do not worry, more is on the way,” Hanzo said, feeding the third and last to Jesse, kissing his lip as hot juices leaked out of the corner of his mouth. Hanzo’s hand curled into his thigh and grabbed the soft flesh. Jesse swallowed and Hanzo purred into the sound, before pulling Jesse into a strong and feverous kiss. He slipped a hand to his stomach and patted it.

             “You like my belly, don’t ya?”

             Hanzo shrugged, pretending to be distant about his affections.

             “Don’t be all casual now. I’ve gotta be puttin’ on weight for some reason…”

             Hanzo chuckled. “Well, yes. I do like it,” he smiled a little. “You know that already…”

             “Yeah but I wanna hear you say it.”

             “I like your belly.”

             “How much?”

             Hanzo exhaled, surprised to hear Jesse be so direct all of the sudden. Taking control so to speak. Hanzo fell into the role of being coy, because he wanted to have this conversation last forever. He pushed his hand down his pants and grabbed a handful of his stomach from underneath, before turning to brush his nose against his.

             “It is cute, small, round. A decent handful.”

             Jesse peered at him and pushed a hand over Hanzo’s, and Hanzo was surprised there was enough room in his pants to fit both. That wouldn’t do.

             “Is it too small?” Jesse asked.

             “I want you to be comfortable in your body,” Hanzo admitted genuinely, letting Jesse’s fingers interlace with his own. “If that means this big, then I will covet every ounce. If you don’t mind…being a little rounder than I would take much delight in it. If you want to lose the weight that won’t make me care for you any less…”

             “You sound like a politician, Hanzo,” Jesse chided lowly. “What do you _want_?”

             Hanzo pulled back as the waiter came in with a massive platter of sushi, in rolls and as sashimi. He turned to Jesse as he leaned back, his hands free from his trousers and resting up on the sides of the booth cushion for the meantime while the waiter refreshed their water and poured some fresh sake. He took his sake glass and waited for Jesse to join him, trusting him to enjoy the expensive bottle with him.

            “You want to know what I want Jesse? Truly?”

            Hanzo took a sip of sake and savored it, before watching Jesse do the same. He shifted a little, picking up a sushi roll and slipping it to his lips. Jesse carefully, tentatively, opened his mouth, and drew his lips over the chopsticks as Hanzo slipped them away.

             “I want you _bigger_.”


	13. Fulfilled Desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse does everything he can to honor Hanzo's request, and in return, Hanzo does something he hasn't done in years!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my longest chapter - try to keep them around 5-6 pages, but this one is a whopping 8. Ennnnjjjjooooyyy.

_Bigger_ …

            Jesse felt chills run down his spine, like when Hanzo said _touches_ the first time. Except his dick did more than tick – the match struck well. He felt Hanzo push his hand back to his belly, and he released a soft purr, dipping into a kiss. Hearing what Hanzo wanted was a whole other story, he supposed, even though he knew he wanted it, and well. Jesse wanted it too. It was difficult to explain but a couple pairs of tight pants weren’t going to cut it for him. That wasn’t the type of stomach he wanted. He wanted the kind that gave him presence when he walked into the room. He wanted to feel well fed, and taken care of, like food wouldn’t ever be a problem again. He wanted Hanzo to have more than a handful.

            But most of all, he wanted to make Hanzo happy, and he savored his attention, so devote, and so pure. He felt special, for besides Kaito, Jesse was his only, and Jesse never thought he’d meet anyone that made him happier than Hanzo... and damn was this exciting. It was the most excited he had been in his entire life.

            Jesse opened his mouth and Hanzo slipped another roll into his mouth. He’d had sushi before, Genji made sure of that. While it wasn’t no steak, he admitted he did like it, and it was always refreshing.

            “Mmm…” Jesse murmured.

            Hanzo rubbed his belly and released an oily chuckle. “You like this food? I am not talented enough to prepare it.”

            “Oh, I highly doubt that,” Jesse said. He picked up his chopsticks and smiled, picking a special one and holding it to Hanzo’s lips. Teasingly, he slid it past is teeth and onto his tongue, and Hanzo closed his eyes for a moment, before giving the chopsticks a sharp bite and that strange predatory grin.

            “You better watch that attitude, Mr.” Jesse warned, trying to retrieve his chopsticks back. “Or I’m gunna have to stop.”

            Hanzo released almost instantly, and pulled back, chewing calming and swallowing, suddenly acting aloof and looking at his nails. Jesse slipped closer and ran his fingers though the greying sides of his hair, yanking out the small black silk tie. His hair released and cascaded down perfectly. Jesse couldn’t help but dip in to kiss his neck.

            “Poutin’, are we?”

            “Hmph.”

            Jesse chuckled and slipped away to the other side of the booth, pulling down the other side of the curtain for full privacy. Then he slowly made his way back over.

            “Aww babe, don’t be like that.”

            Hanzo smiled and lifted his chin, giving him a sideways glance, brushing his fingers and thumb together.

            “I cannot be tamed, I’ll have you know.”

            “Oh? You know you’re tellin’ that to a cowboy, right? You’re nothin’ but a wild mustang, beggin’ to be under me but puttin’ up a fight. Puttin’ up a fight cause you know you have to but deep down you know you’re gunna break, don’t you?”

            Hanzo grinned at that and picked up another roll.

            “Let’s see who breaks first.”

             Jesse opened his mouth and chased the food as Hanzo pulled it away and slipped it in his mouth instead. He growled and pushed closer to him. Oh, that’s how it was going to be? Jesse smirked, wondering how he was going to get at this impenetrable man. He sat there thinking for a long moment, sipping his sake, savoring the delicate taste.

 _Bingo_.

            “Hanzo.”

            “Yes?” he asked around the lump in his cheek.

            “I’m _famished_.” Jesse breathed through his teeth.

            Hanzo softened instantly.

            “Starving. My belly is so empty,” he moaned. “You sayin’ you’re not gunna take care of me anymore? Don’t you wanna _fill_ me up? Don’t you want me _bigger_?”

            Knowing he was beat, Hanzo leaned forward and grabbed a sashimi this time. Jesse opened his mouth, and the rice and fish melted on this tongue before he finally chewed and swallowed. He released a small moan as a reward for Hanzo, and the man buzzed alive with new energy.

            “My _suītohāto,_ Jesse,” Hanzo whispered, pushing his hand to his cheek. He patted his belly gently before grabbing another sushi, and feeding it to Jesse, nice and slow.

            “Wasn’t all that hard after all,” Jesse teased, as he settled back in his seat and let himself be lulled by Hanzo’s attention. Food slipped between his plump lips, and he chewed slowly, savoring the subtle flavors of the raw fish and fresh ingredients, masterly prepared. Hanzo dipped some in soy sauce occasional, but only to transition between flavors he noticed, cleansing the memory of all the tastes overwhelming him. Jesse could feel the rice expand in his stomach, but the freshness made everything bearable. Until, he had some trouble getting one down, and Hanzo paused to rub his stomach, like he was kneading bread dough. Hanzo must have sensed him slow down, so he made him take a sip of sake before offering another one. Jesse wasn’t sure if he could take another bite, but he wasn’t sure if he could stop either.

            He pushed past the natural signal of his body, and found that once he did, he was easier to keep eating. _Bigger_. And boy did he feel himself get bigger. His belly strained against his vest and pants and pushed past his belt. Jesse felt the weight resting in his lap and Hanzo perched over his prize, giving his growing mound all sorts of attention, whispering soft encouraging words into Jesse’s ear, making him eat _just one more_. _Just. One. More_.

            But eventually, Jesse turned to Hanzo and pulled him into a gentle kiss.

            “You want me to feed you, Hanzo?” He offered.

            Hanzo sat there for a moment, not answering immediately. “Well…” he said hesitantly.

            “Let me? Please?” Jesse asked.

            Hanzo studied him for a long moment before taking a deep breath, as if building up the courage. He nodded.

             Jesse smiled, picking up his chopsticks and feeding him whatever ones he wanted. Hanzo was slow to his appetite at first before he escalated viciously. He was a different animal. While Jesse surrendered and moaned and coo’d into his food, Hanzo snorted and chuffed and growled. Eager fingers clawed at Jesse’s vest as he fed him, and he felt Hanzo’s body bearing over him, until he straddled around his waist his legs spread on either side of Jesse’s wide hips.

            Jesse looked up at him and Hanzo reached back and pulled the tray closer, so Jesse could reach more easily. Jesse grabbed whichever one he could and slipped it between Hanzo’s greedy lips, noting every time he made a tooth mark in the chopsticks.

            Hanzo ate… _a lot_.

            He didn’t seem to want to stop.

            Jesse lost count, but this man was inhumanly tolerant. At least he thought so, until Hanzo leaned back against the table, his thick thighs still on either side of Jesse’s wide frame. He carefully unbuttoned his beautiful black vest, and Jesse’s eyes grew wide at the work he had done. The black vest had hidden the progress, but now as Hanzo tossed it aside, his belly was in full view. It was as plump as his own, and it strained against his perfectly tailored shirt, the fabric pulling tight and creasing, daring to untuck it. Hanzo slid a grasping hand to his firm stomach and whined, exhaling roughly.

            Wordlessly, Jesse reached forward and relieved him of his belt, and unbuttoned his pants for him, letting his white shirt untuck and expose his raw stretched skin, dropping down just below the seam of his shirt. Jesse spread his hands on the mound before him, and Hanzo grinned wide.

            “It’s been so long,” he moaned. “I was afraid…of what it would feel like. But Jesse…you’ve done it now.”

            Jesse leaned forward and pushed up his shirt, noticing the stretchmarks branding his hips and stomach like scars. They were dark – they had been there for years, deep still despite Hanzo’s new girth.

            “How did you do this?” Jesse asked, looking up at him with a huge grin.

            “I trained for years,” Hanzo breathed.

            Jesse smiled and closed his eyes, kissing his warm belly and nuzzling it. It did not give in like Jesse’s soft fat. He had stuffed himself to a plump firmness, that was all around striking.

            “Teach me? Train me?”

            Hanzo nodded. “I am.”

            Jesse bit his lip, feeling his cock strain against his tight trousers. It was becoming harder to ignore, but Hanzo was clearly doing a better job, as his bulge had been visible for some time. Jesse pulled him down closer to him and into a deep kiss, slipped his hands down to grab his ass. He gave his cheeks a squeeze before he spread his legs to the point where Hanzo slipped between them.

            “Turn ‘round,” Jesse breathed, and Hanzo did so, resting back against Jesse’s puffy stomach. He reached his hands forward and around, grasping his tight stomach with his robotic hand, and slipping his other hand down the front of his trousers. He grabbed Hanzo’s cock firmly and took him out, gently working his thumb along the tender veins to the tip, before tugging on him in more earnest.

            Hanzo tossed his head back and turned it, kissing his cheek and ear, whatever he could. His chest rose and fell dramatically, and he moaned as quietly as he could. Jesse grabbed his gut, his metal hand no doubt cool on his warm and firm skin. Jesse was happy to relieve him first. Hanzo grabbed a napkin as he inhaled sharply, coming into the gorgeous fabric instead of on the table or the food. Jesse was always was surprised by his timing, restraint, and control.

            Jesse tucked him back in, but didn’t zip up his pants, letting his belly sprawl forward freely. Hanzo slipped to rest on his side, tossing his arms around Jesse’s neck as he came down. He smiled wide and kissed him lazily.

            “You’re good at that,” he managed.

            “Mm, that kind of thing I know _a lot_ about. Just the other stuff is all new.”

            Hanzo chuckled. “I promise you, Jesse. We will go at your pace.”

            Jesse leaned in to kiss him softly, his lips tracing his like he would his food. Hanzo was reminded to feed him another roll, and Jesse had decided he had taken enough of a break. He opened his mouth and took it in easily.

            “Have you been with a lot of women, Jesse?” Hanzo asked curiously, still hanging off of him. Between slow paced bites, he rubbed Jesse’s stomach, his chopsticks sticking outward between his fingers unobtrusively.

            “You sure you want that answer?”

            “Yes.”

            “Then yeah, I’ve been with lots, but none of them meant a damn thing. You’re the first man I’ve ever…”

            Hanzo put a finger to his lips and pushed another roll into his mouth. Jesse moaned softly and Hanzo rubbed his tummy to help him relax. Jesse smiled a little and eased back, feeling like he was stuffed to capacity. He put a hand on his swollen belly and looked down.

            “Yeah, I’m done,” Jesse whispered, feeling a bit feint as Hanzo pushed back his thick hair. He hadn’t realized he had been sweating, and the ache was returning. He paused to let out a soft burp and grabbed his tummy.

            Hanzo chuckled a bit. “Stomach ache?”

            “Mmhm,” Jesse managed.

            “Lean back for me. Let’s give you some relief.”

            As soon as Jesse made any movement though, his tight vest rippled, and a button snapped right off. Jesse managed a laugh before another crippling moan. He was thankful when Hanzo removed his belt and unzipped his pants, easing the flesh of his belly to relax forward onto his lap slowly instead of escaping all at once.

            Jesse looked down at himself, his shirt barely fitting anymore, the space between the buttons prying open. He carefully held his tender exposed tummy as it gurgled and settled. He was bigger than Hanzo now, and he felt proud of that. Except, he knew his poor cock was being trapped by the new weight, and it was throbbing and whining with arousal.

            “I think you can eat just a bit more,” Hanzo whispered.

            “Hanzo, I really don’t think that’s a good idea.”

            “Do you trust me?”

             Jesse’s eyes searched his and he studied the plump man as he sat beside him, before he nodded. Hanzo snapped his chopsticks and grabbed one of the _takoyaki_ from before. He pushed it inside Jesse’s mouth, and Jesse relished the flavors bursting inside his mouth. He swallowed, and the warm treat changed the pace for him.

            “ _Mmmrf_ ,” Jesse managed as Hanzo nearly immediately fed him another one. Jesse fought his gag reflex as hard as he could. Swallowing it down again. Finally, Jesse had to physically pull away before he might have thrown up. Hanzo stopped promptly and leaned back to inspect his art. Jesse panted, smiling, before grabbing his shirt and ripping it open, buttons be damned. He inhaled deeply and grinned, looking down at himself as well, and grabbing the underside of his newly formed gut.

            “My poor dick,” Jesse complained, trying to lift his belly with his hands.

            Hanzo immediately slipped underneath the table, all but disappearing. Hands crawled their way up his thighs and pulled down his pants, before trailing up to his belly, grabbing rough handfuls of flesh and pushing it upwards to free his cock from the pressed.

            “I’ve gotta say one thing Hanzo. You’ve gotta a mighty big appetite…” he tapered off, feeling Hanzo’s soft lips wrap around him.

 

            By the time they got back to the hotel, the meal had hit him a bit harder than it had in the moment. Jesse looked down at his belly, stretched out and distended far past what was normal. He was thankful his wide hips cradled such a handsome gut, or else he’d look flat out pregnant. Hell, maybe he did after all that. He rested a hand underneath the curve of his stomach as he walked into the bathroom to get changed into pajamas for the evening – his pants were uncomfortable _again_ , no surprise. Hanzo seemed fine on the contrary, moving around with his distended belly like he had it all along.

            Jesse sat down with a huff, trying to pull down his shirt over his stomach, but that wasn’t working, leaving his dark skin, and nearly his belly button exposed. Getting home on the bus had been a nightmare of sweating, haggled clothing, and complaining from the two of them, and the few people around this late had no doubt stared. He was sure there were a few shameful pictures on the internet now, but Hanzo said he'd 'take care of that later' whatever the hell that meant. Now Jesse wanted nothing more than to be done for the evening. But duty called.

           He shifted to the equipment and checked the audio recordings they had picked up while they were away, slipping on the headphones and pulling out the writing pad, tracing the electronic screen with his finger to sign into his logs. Hanzo though, seemed to distract himself with every pair of Jesse’s pants, taking out the seam and adding an extension in the back with cannibalized materials. He was very good at it, it seemed. Jesse didn’t even make a move to stop him.

            Jesse wiped his eyes and slipped into bed around two a.m.

            “Caught Wight leavin’, so we got good timing,” he said, rubbing his tender belly as he sat there. “He made a phone call to someone outside, said he was going to—”

            Jesse paused to burp into his hand and his stomach gurgled. He heard Hanzo’s soft chuckle and moan, like he thought it was cute or something.

            “Going to meet him at a coffee shop outsida town. We should probably— _hgurp_ —set up a stakeout—excuse me. Watchpoint recommended we don’t intervene though, under no circumstances.”

            “ _What else is new_?” Jesse heard Hanzo murmur, though it was so feint he wasn’t sure he was supposed to hear it. Jesse interrupted the thought with another soft burp and stomach gurgle.

            “Ugh, so sorry, I’m making all kinds of noise over here.”

            Hanzo paused in his sewing, now working on some of his shirts. He placed the garments aside and slipped onto the bed next to him. Jesse closed his eyes as Hanzo placed a hand on his overstuffed stomach and rubbed it, like he was scrying through a crystal ball. Nails tickled gently and traced along the natural bow. He slipped down to kiss it before trailing to his lips.

            “Oh Hanzo,” Jesse whispered. He turned to reach for him, but Hanzo had already pulled away.

            “Rest up, my McCree.”

            Jesse sat up a bit and saw that Hanzo was no longer in the room. He frowned and got to his feet, groaning as his stomach complained about the gravity. When he pushed into the other room, and frowned, seeing Hanzo squeeze in between the coffee table and couch again. What was with that spot? He moved closer and put his hands on his hips.

            “Hanzo,” Jesse said softly.

            Hanzo shifted and looked up to him, a bit surprised to see him there. Jesse pulled the coffee table away a little and squeezed carefully down into the crevice, growling and groaning the entire way. He moved to hug him, and Hanzo balled up into him with little fuss, their distended bellies pressing against each other comfortably.

* * *

 

[Artwork by MintyTac](https://mintytac.tumblr.com/image/173388397937)

 


	14. Peace After A Lifetime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Hanzo pursues a questionable target, Jesse is left alone to occupy himself, where he comes to an astounding revelation.

            “I gotta visual,” Jesse said into his communication device. He paused to sip his coffee in a coffee shop a bit outside of the city they normally parked at. It had taken a couple weeks to plan a trip like this to intercept Doctor Wight’s private meeting, but it looked like Hanzo and him were in the clear.

            Jesse leaned back and pretended to be reading a book and enjoying his coffee. The book Hanzo had given him was even more boring than the last – Master and Commander. He knew it all right, had seen a movie of it, but this book was filled with odd sea fairing terminology that confused the hell out of him. He found it hard to believe that Hanzo had understood it at all, considering English was his second language. But, he was a lot smarter…

            “ _As do I,_ ” Hanzo chirped through his ear piece. “ _They are entering the building. My sonic arrow indicates there is someone still in the car. Short, small, perhaps female. She’s laying down._ ”

            Jesse shook his head and sipped his coffee again, running a hand over his sizable gut, tucked handsomely in a nice fitting flannel shirt. Two weeks hadn’t been a lot of time to put on weight, but Hanzo guessed Jesse had added on eight to ten pounds, some of it probably water weight. He had been ‘training’ to eat more, and Hanzo made sure he didn’t over-do it, and enjoyed the process. He really knew how to make things fun, and it was leading to the best relationship he had ever had in his life. Hanzo was like a dream when he got all possessive and into him. And like he knew it would, the weight went straight to his tummy, that now rested comfortably in his lap with thanks to Hanzo’s graceful tailoring.

            “Yeah, Dr. Wight and some other guy just grabbed a table. I’m going to set up the microphone now.”

            “ _Receiving._ ”

            Now all Jesse had to do was rest back, read Master and Commander, and listen in.

            “Thank you for meeting me on such a short notice,” Dr. Wight said. “But we’ve hit a bit of a snag.”

            “Oh?” the other man asked. “What happened? I thought you were making good progress with the research.”

            “We are, the prototype is nearly complete. The nano-technologies are grafting perfectly to the muscle structures of rats, increasing their athletic performance ten-fold. But we need a human subject to test it on.”

            “Any reason why the rats stopped working?” the mysterious man asked.

            “We’re running out of time, clearly. The war bubbles on the horizon. You don’t expect Overwatch to take care of the Omnic Crisis do you? Peace and treaties failed, and now it is time for the human race to evolve past the machines. Besides, I have my own investors breathing down my neck,” Dr. Wight murmured.

            “Fine, what do you want me to do about it?”

            “I’ve already the subject in hand, but she needs to be stripped of her…identity. No one can recognize her when she is carted in. I trust you can make that happen?”

            “Ahh, you appeal to my sensibilities, Dr. Wight.”

            “I thought you would like the job.”

            “Very well, but can you afford me?”

            “You know I can.”

            Jesse felt himself getting sick just listening to this. If they hadn’t caught this conversation, there is _nothing_ at the target facility that would have come close to as damning as this. Doctor Elliot Wight was a nasty man, and Overwatch would like to know they would have nothing to do with him. Jesse listened to them talk numbers, before the mystery man agreed to take the care Doctor Wight came in.

            “ _We need to track the car,_ ” Hanzo said firmly.

            “I didn’t bring a portable tracker, Hanzo...”

            “ _Then I can do it by foot_.”

            “It’s too risky. We were told to preserve our cover, and we need to back off. We only got two weeks left and we need back up.”

            “ _So, we just let them mutilate her until she is unrecognizable? I disagree, McCree. Whole-heatedly_.”

            “I know this sucks but you gotta trust me. Blowin’ our cover now is going to be bad news. I don’t think this Dr. Wight is the head hancho. Watchpoint knows what they’re doing.” Jesse whispered.

He heard Hanzo growl over the line, and he sighed. He had to admit he didn’t like it either, but orders were orders.

“Okay, how about this,” Jesse began. “Track it to the city limits. See if you can get an inkling where he’s going, but I can’t follow. I’ll let Overwatch know what’s up.”

            _“I will do my best_ ,” Hanzo said, eagerly.

 

            Jesse paced back at the hotel. He hadn’t heard from Hanzo in _hours_ and it was starting to make him worried. Everyone tasked to the mission back at the Watchpoint agreed that McCree had made the right call, opting not to blow their cover, but also sending Hanzo to investigate within reason. Or at least, Jesse hoped within reason.

            Jesse had the hotel room alone for the first time in a long time, so he moved into the bathroom and started to draw a bath. He wasn’t much of a bath person normally, but sometimes he liked to indulge himself every now and again, especially if he wanted to waste time. Who knew how long Hanzo would be gone. He hoped he’d be back by the time he was done stewing in bubbly warm water.

            As the water filled the tub, Jesse unbuttoned his shirt slowly in front of the mirror. He remembered looking himself over when he first got here, and boy did he change. His belly was big and proud, and supported by some extra padding folded at his sides. He leaned into the mirror and inspected his scruffy beard, noticing that his once sharp jaw line had softened. A stray hand ran over the front of his stomach, inspecting the curves of his spongey skin.

            Jesse wasn’t sure how to describe how big he’d gotten. He supposed it would be something akin to holding a cantaloupe to his stomach when he had been thin, and then wrapping some extra fat around it. He wasn’t so big where his gut was being carried as high as his rib cage, though he definitely had the type of belly that distended past and over his waist line, and the type that mostly obstructed the view of his cock when looking down. 

            He turned to the side in the mirror and wrapped his hands underneath it, kind of fascinated by it, lifting the weight up and letting gravity pull it back down. His once easy to track happy trail now splayed wider around his low hanging belly button and rolled underneath the fold.

            “Well, this’ll do, right?” he asked himself. His question fell deafly even on his own ears. Jesse was afraid to admit he liked his body now more than ever and he played with the idea he could take it farther. He imagined Hanzo’s dark eyes settling on his dark tanned skin. His clawed hands grabbing and playing, planting his face in it (and sometimes falling asleep), pushing it up and down, and letting it hang over his smaller figure. They’d been fooling around a lot more, eating a lot more too.

            Speaking of, he was hungry.

            Jesse stopped to bath and paused to order a pizza on the hotel phone – or three large pizzas rather. Then he stripped the last of his clothes and dipped into the warm bubble-filled water.

            The pizza arrived, and Jesse set the boxes on the coffee table in front of the couch. He went to go take a slice and somehow felt guilty eating without Hanzo around, so he only ate a few slices and then put the rest in the fridge. He read some more Master and Commander (or tried to, unsure if he comprehended more than a page of the five he flipped through), but then settled to surfing Overwatch’s database. They didn’t have access to the internet, or he’d probably pull up cute videos up fluffy puppies, people slipping on ice and falling on their butts, Diva’s Starcraft stream channel, or porn.

            But since he didn’t have any of that, he found himself scrolling through some old historical accounts of everything that had happened. Then, a question popped into his head.

            “Hey, Athena.”

            A small chime rang through the computer. “Greetings, Agent McCree. How may I help you today?”

            “Well, I was just wonderin’ what the policy was on dating fellow Overwatch members.”

            “There is no such policy that prohibits romantic or sexual relationships amongst its members.”

            _Cool!_

            “However,” she continued.

_Damn_.

            “Extrapolating from common policies amongst similar groups in business, government, military, and spanning across most ethically inclined organizations, romantic or sexual relationships within an organization can lead to unethical behavior, breach of security protocol, and fractures in the social fabric of the organization. For this reason, it is implicit in Article 1 section III of the Overwatch code, that states: “All members of Overwatch must hold the team in the highest regard, and in doing so, never intentionally act contrary to the well being of its members or the team, in part or whole”, that it includes the romantic and sexual relationships as the potential to act contrary to the team. Studies conducted in detail reveal—”

            “All right all right!” Jesse yelped, slamming the computer closed and interrupted the A.I. He huffed and shoved it on the coffee table, before biting his thumb nail. His eyes trailed down to the blankets and pillow where Hanzo and Jesse slept most nights now. He shook his head, refusing to believe for a second that his relationship with Hanzo would compromise Overwatch’s ‘social fabric’.

            Somehow, Hanzo and Jesse would cripple the team because they loved each other?

            Jesse shook his head and covered his mouth. They’d almost said it for so long now. So long that word had formed breathlessly on their lips but never made a sound.

            Love.

            But Jesse _did_ love him. He loved Hanzo Shimada, the wayward archer who had survived through trials and shame only Jesse could fathom. They were two broken spirits meeting together to form one perfect soul, and together they fit, and laughed, and played, and yes, _ate_. He had never felt this way before and it made him want to cry just thinking about ending it because of some stupid Overwatch ethics protocol. No, he wanted to scream it through the Watchpoint’s halls!

            Yes! He was fat now! Yes! Hanzo’s cooking is that amazing. Yes! He loved him with all his heart and could hardly breathe, thinking about waking up to the sounds of his showering every morning, and his bold exposed chest in his robes, and the way he grinned when you complimented his cooking. He never wanted to let that go, and damned if had to. He’d sooner leave Overwatch. He’d been on the run for so long, he could do it. They could run off someplace remote and lead the simple life because Jesse deserved simple after a lifetime of survival, and Hanzo deserved peace after a lifetime of war.

            Jesse looked to his watch and groaned. It was nine o’ clock at night. Where was he? He didn’t do much praying these days, but he might reconsider if—

            Jesse jolted as he heard the lock jiggle on the door. He leapt over the couch as Hanzo pushed in, setting his bow and gear down, wearing his classic _kyudo-gi_ and _hakama_. Before he could look up, Jesse attacked him with a fierce hug, pushing him into the door and slamming it shut behind him.

            Hanzo seemed so taken aback he gasped but wrapped his arms around him in return. Jesse mustered up whatever courage he could.

            “I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Jesse deserved simple after a lifetime of survival, and Hanzo deserved peace after a lifetime of war."   
> ~ For some reason my favorite sentence in this entire fic ~


	15. Our Love Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo and Jesse spend their first time together.

            What could Hanzo say but the truth?

            “Jesse, I love you too,” he whispered, hugging the frantic cowboy as hard as he could. “I hope you weren’t too worried.”

            “I was,” Jesse admitted. “It don’t matter now, you’re back.”

            Hanzo sighed and tucked his face into his neck. “I failed. I lost him. He got away and I never found him again, I have no idea what happened, but they were prepared, Jesse, like they knew someone would follow.”

            “Shit,” Jesse pulled back and cupped his face in his large hands. “It’s all right, you did the best you could. We’ll save her eventually, we will. But for now, we gotta focus.”

            Hanzo shook his head and pushed forward, grabbing Jesse by the front of the shirt and pulling him into a strong kiss.

            “All I can focus on right now is you. Please, take me to bed.”

            Jesse paused and then nodded, pulling Hanzo to the space between the coffee table and the couch. Hanzo frowned, wondering if he had understood what he meant by ‘bed’. But, he sat Hanzo down on the couch, and instead, slowly shed his belts and the half-cut gi.

            “What are you doing?” Hanzo couldn’t help but ask, although he reached forward to unbutton his plaid flannel shirt and reveal his wide abundant gut, plump and ready to be grabbed in greedy handfuls.

            Jesse exhaled and kissed him. “I wanna be with you. Here. Where you feel safest. I know you feel safe here, and I want to be a part of that world.”

            Hanzo pulled back and gave Jesse sad eyes. He didn’t know what to say. He still couldn’t remember why he felt drawn to this cubby, but he was right, he couldn’t get to sleep without being _here_ and it was clear that Jesse didn’t want him to sneak away in the middle of the night like he regrettably had a few times. He didn’t want Hanzo to leave, and Jesse needed the cubby between the couch and the coffee table as much as he did to feel secure with that fact.

            He nodded and slipped down to the floor on his back carefully. He shed his pants and lay there naked, pulling at the yellow silken sash, a family heirloom, from his hair. Hanzo used his graceful hands to trail it down his chest, over his softly swollen stomach, a recent development. Finally, he snaked the sash in between his legs and wrapped it around his thigh to rest the soft fabric over his ‘ _Excalibur_ ’.

            “Wow,” Jesse breathed, unclasping his belt. He slipped down next to him, and Hanzo turned into him as he tugged at his pants, putting a hand on his chest.

            “I bought lubricant,” he whispered. “It is in the bathroom.”

            “I got it.”

            Jesse slipped up to fetch a much-needed item, and Hanzo took to pleasuring himself, using the silken sash as an object of affection. He dimly gazed at the ceiling as he moved his own hand, trying to push past the weight of his failure today. He deserved this, he had to tell himself. He deserved Jesse’s love and affection, like everyone else.

            Right?

            Jesse returned shortly, and Hanzo looked to him, forlorn and tears in his eyes. Hanzo’s hands rested above his head now. He couldn’t do it. Jesse sat down next to him, his beautiful, round, naked body curving, folding, and shifting as he made the subtlest of movements.

            “Oh, darlin’ why are you cryin’?” Jesse coo’d, wiping the tears from Hanzo’s cheeks – tears he didn’t even know he was crying. He kissed them away as they flowed freely now, Hanzo barely breathing as they did. But finally, he curled into Jesse’s thick chest as his love laid down beside him.

            “I don’t know,” Hanzo whispered.

            Hanzo wasn’t sure why he felt the need to release like that, but he didn’t sob. Tears just found their escape. His failure, the mission, the stress. Something wasn’t right. The only thing that was right was Jesse, and he was so happy to have him here right now. He had to tell himself over and over again that he deserved it. Somehow, Hanzo Shimada deserved love.

            He found his breath in Jesse’s embrace, like breathing in fresh air after being choked by an invisible hand. It felt good. He closed his eyes and relaxed. Jesse kissed his forehead again, and then his cheeks, his chin and neck. Tender lips placing on like dew drops forming on a leaf. Hanzo reached down and pulled the sash up between them, tracing it over Jesse’s belly, and around his thick arm. Then, free fingers trailed down and Hanzo grabbed at Jesse’s handsome love handles forcing them into soft spongey folds of skin.

            Hanzo was fascinated by Jesse’s stomach, reminded of his responsibility for such a wonderfully perfect body. He played with it, grabbing it, holding it, dropping it, pushing it, kneading it like cat paws on a squishy pillow. He watched Jesse grow hard by doing so, and Hanzo himself was painfully erect. He pulled Jesse over him, encouraged by seeing his weight hanging down on him. Jesse’s expression was nervous but smiling. Hanzo could do nothing more than lean up to kiss him just then.

            Hanzo let Jesse play with him next, gently coaching him on how to apply the lubricant. They had been teasing until this moment, dancing fingers around sensitive areas but never before pushing for the big show. But now, Hanzo was ready, and Jesse crawled over him. He felt like he was being mounted by a mountain, and he gasped for the breath he was already losing. Jesse nervously pushed himself near the entrance to his anus, and Hanzo spread his legs and wrapped them around the large trunk of his lover. There were few so flexible, and he conformed perfectly against Jesse’s imposing body.

            Jesse braced himself against his chest, the floor, the couch, and then the coffee table, working out the right angle. Hanzo did the best he could to shift for him, until finally he felt Jesse make his introduction.

            It had been so long, and Hanzo had been a fool not to prepare for someone as large has Jesse McCree. He grabbed his broad shoulders and clenched, holding his breath as Jesse frozen in place, before pulling out. Hanzo nodded though, encouraging Jesse to try again. This time, things relaxed, and felt much better. It was new for both of them.

            Hanzo rested back on the thick blankets as Jesse started to move, and Hanzo released a deep moan. Jesse answered like an echoing whale. He felt Jesse’s stomach press down in him, cradled between Hanzo’s thick thighs. He could only reach up and grab the plush mound, before wayward hands pushed instead to the wrists holding onto him tightly. They panted furiously together, harsh breaths, turned to moans, turned to calls, turned to exultations of each other’s names. Raptured in their bodies, Hanzo could only hang on and pulse to Jesse’s harsh and guttural grunting. Hanzo managed a sharp-toothed grin up at his lover, and Jesse grinned back.

            Beside himself, Hanzo pulled Jesse as close as he could taking in everything Jesse had to offer. While he had been clumsy at first, Jesse was now thrusting fervently, their bodies slapping together with expert motion. Jesse pushed in deep and curled over him and reached down, managing a spare moment to steal a strained kiss before renewing his efforts. 

            "Oh Hanzo," Jesse moaned. "You're makin' me..." 

            Hanzo tossed his head back, dreaming of all the words, in English and Japanese that could occupy that lovely space after his trailing voice. Jesse turned gentle, suddenly, as he was getting close, something that Hanzo had never experienced before. He was used to Kaito's vigorous pounding the closer he came to finishing, but Jesse slowed, taking a break almost, wanting to last  _longer_ , wanting to  _savor_ , wanting to  _be_. He deep groan resonated from his handsome masculine throat, bubbling up from his belly and ringing in Hanzo's ears despite his closed lips. Then he slowed to a stop, thrusting one time and hanging on tightly, grabbing Hanzo's thighs before taking the time to kiss him again, grin, and reposition himself. Hanzo gasped as Jesse renewed their pace and fervor, and he was once more flooded with miraculous passion. While Jesse was new to being with men, Hanzo benefited from his experience.

            One deep thrust, and Hanzo pulled himself up to kiss Jesse as passionately as he could, before his cum sprayed upward on both their chests and necks. Hanzo gasped for breath, enjoying his climax as he felt Jesse’s cock swell inside of him, not finished himself yet. The lingering pleasure cascaded Hanzo into a daze, until finally he felt Jesse fill him up with his own release. It was as if Hanzo felt something take over him, seep inside of him, fill his body and his heart. He could not explain this feeling, but it washed him over like a wave and settled in his stomach. He wanted to cry again but stopped himself from doing just that. He could not be so silly about this! But in the end, Hanzo clawed for Jesse to be closer, and he needed to embrace his love. Because this made him feel beautiful, and Jesse felt beautiful, and it was as if an unknowable, unimaginable warmth slipped into his spirit, embedding inside, deep within him.

            And he knew, then and there. This was the man worthy of his body and his heart. Two things Hanzo had guarded so vigorously his entire life. Hanzo was, for the  _first time_...truly vulnerable, for better or for worse. He was unsure of this feeling, afraid of it, but he was wrapped up in the body of Jesse McCree and there was no escape from it.

            Jesse froze, panting and riding the waves of his pleasure, and Hanzo fell back into the blankets, reaching up and grabbing the coffee table and the couch. Jesse carefully retreated and collapsed next to Hanzo, rolling on his back, his eyes closed tight. Hanzo curled in as close as he could, arm extending over that lovely stomach, holding on like he might drift away on a rapid river. Jesse released a soft molasses covered laugh, which was typical for him as he came down. It was always happy, followed by a murmur of something in disbelief.

            Hanzo panted softly and finally came to doze next to his lovely mountain of a man. They both did, having had an exhausting day.

 

            Jesse traced his fingers over Hanzo’s chest as he slept and down over the lump of his tiny tummy. He thought it was cute that Hanzo was putting on weight. He didn’t nearly eat as much as Jesse, not since the night at the restaurant, but sometimes he did to show off – and _more_. Jesse’s fingers traced over large stretch marks on his hips and stomach. He had noticed them before, sure, but he took the time to study them more now. They were deep and dark like scars, even after twenty or so years of resting.

            “You really did used to be a chubster,” Jesse remarked.

            “Hmm?” Hanzo opened one eye and cocked an eyebrow. He glanced down to see where his hand was, figuring out what he meant by the foreign word 'chubster'.

            “Yes, I was not lying.”

            “Why’d you lose the weight if you liked it so much?” Jesse asked. “Did your dad force you to?”

            “No.”

            “Did you do it on your own?”

            He could hear Hanzo’s soft sigh, indicating he didn’t want to talk about it. Jesse was still curious though. With his large flat hand, he patted it, enjoying the hollow sound it made.

            “Can’t grab it yet,” Jesse complained. “You ever going to join me? Being almost thirty pounds over?”

            Hanzo opened his eyes and shifted, turning toward him as Jesse was laying on his side now. He reached over and pet Jesse’s cantaloupe-sized belly, which Jesse admitted he was getting more and more fond of each day.

            “Maybe,” Hanzo admitted.

            Jesse traced a hand along his thick thighs and stopped when he reached the beginning of Hanzo’s prosthetic leg. He pulled back, feeling him flinch, and Jesse took a closer look for the first time. He expected it to be somewhat like his own, but it wasn’t. His legs were strangely scarred and grafted into the material, which looked well maintained, but also old and worn.

            “How long had you had these? They’re like nothing I’ve ever seen.”

            He heard the sigh again, except this time it was a little harsher. Hanzo pulled the blankets over the both of them and scooted closer, before turning around so he could be spooned by Jesse. He felt the small of his back curve around his stomach perfectly, moving slightly as it expanded with every breath Jesse took. Jesse wouldn’t push it, but he felt like he was walking a Hanzo-rigged minefield. It tended to be whenever he mentioned the past, any time before their month and a half together. Actually, it tended to be whenever he asked anything about Hanzo’s future as well, unless it specifically concerned Jesse’s fantasy eating sprees.

            Jesse hovered on that thought for a moment, reaching up and tracing the yellow sash still somehow tangled around his arm. They had two weeks left. Two weeks before they’d return to the Watchpoint. He had almost forgotten about Athena’s rant until now, and he wondered if Hanzo…

            He couldn’t even think about it. How their amazing night could turn so muted, feeling like there was still a hurdle of trust to overcome.

            Jesse swallowed.

           They couldn’t have an expiration date.


	16. Distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo finally confronts Jesse about what has been bothering him. But is it already too late?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens.... whahahahahahahaha haha. ha. aha.  
> If you haven't been paying attention to the plot peppered in here and there, don't worry. Jesse and Hanzo were also pretty distracted :P

            Jesse scooped the last bit of ice cream out of the container and slipped the half-melted soup into his mouth before setting the container on the end stand by the bed. He smiled, watching Hanzo face-plant himself into his stomach. He hadn’t come up for air in a while. They had just finished an afternoon lunch, and pizza boxes were scrapped everywhere, and Hanzo was dipping into his coma and holding a swollen soft belly, even though it was mostly hidden by his _kyudo-gi_.

            It was their last week in the hotel, and they were trying to make the most of it. They were having sex almost every night, multiple times a night. The couch, the shower _and_ the bathtub, the kitchen, the bed, once on the balcony. They hadn’t heard a peep from their target facility or Dr. Wight in ten days, and they were both getting nervous that they had missed their chance to save the ‘volunteer’.

            Hanzo had been acting a bit off since he had returned from the stake-out mission and Jesse was trying his best to comfort him. Today was their last mission and they had to listen in on an operation, and Hanzo postured that they’d be performing the procedure on the woman today.

            They just had to wait until later in the evening.

            “Hanzo,” Jesse said, petting his hair.

            Hanzo made a sound, pushing his face further into Jesse’s plaid shirt covered stomach. He felt like he had plateaued in his gain a little. It was probably all the sex they were having, burning all his stuffing calories. He was surprised, considering Jesse had introduced Hanzo to American food. They had chowed out at a local diner a few times, and he had ordered pizza more than enough, and he had just finished off another pint of ice cream. Hanzo hadn’t wanted to cook lately either, and he supposed he didn’t blame him for that. Pizza was fun to devour together, Lady and the Tramp style.

            “Hans.”

            Hanzo finally turned his head, sleepily looking up at him. He was curled up perpendicular to him on the bed, using his stomach as a pillow.

            “You have checked out,” Jesse chuckled. “I’m ready for this to be over with too.”

            “Same,” Hanzo said. “Everything about you has been a dream, Jesse. Everything about this mission has been a nightmare.”

            Jesse shook his head. “Bit late to make this observation out loud, but I noticed it’s been bothering you. I wish you would talk to me about it. About _why_.”

            Hanzo sat up and wrapped his arms around his belly. He didn’t say anything.        

            “Well it’s almost done,” Jesse said. “Then we can go back to Watchpoint arm and arm and shove our perfect relationship in literally everyone’s face until they’re sick of it. I’m talkin’ sickening sweet. Kisses, and love notes, and flowers, and chocolates, giant teddy bears, balloons, and you can spoon feed me my mornin’ cheerios in the mess hall.” Jesse grinned. “Oh yeah everyone will _hate_ it.”

            Jesse chuckled, and waited for Hanzo to chuckle with him, except his expression was set on looking at his chest blankly.

            _Uhm_ …

            “Right?” Jesse asked softly.

            Hanzo sat up and sharp eyes studied him. “You told me that no one has had a relationship in Overwatch and has spoken about it. You also told me that Athena mentioned it was against the rules.”

            “Nothing _explicitly_ says no,” Jesse corrected, his tone dipping down. He was ready to fight about this in an instant. The fact that Hanzo would even _think_ there was a problem boiled his blood. “As long as we don’t let this get to outta hand and affect our work—”

            “It clearly already has,” Hanzo said, clearly indignant.

            “What the fuck are you talking about?” Jesse growled.

            “The girl, Jesse,” Hanzo said.

            “There was nothing we could have done about that.”

            “No, there was something I could have. I could have attacked that vehicle at any time, and stopped it, and saved her.”

            “That would have blown our cover,” Jesse argued. “And what the hell does that have to do with us? Our relationship?”

            Hanzo stiffened and stood up, adjusting his robes around his waist and tying the cord. He paced around the room, and Jesse studied him intently.

            “You said our relationship has affected the mission, so what do you mean by that?” Jesse asked again, his heart pounding in his chest. Hanzo misaligned his jaw and drew his hand over his mouth tightly. Jesse watched as he sat back down on the bed, carefully.

            “I’ve been ignoring so much for so long,” Hanzo admitted. “That night after I returned from stalking the vehicle. I told you that somehow it knew it was being followed, and I knew it bothered me, I could have investigated… and yet I did nothing because that was the first time we made love. I have listened to your orders and have ignored my instincts for two months because I wanted to believe things were simple. But, what Overwatch is making us do, it’s not right. It is intolerable. We sit and watch and for what? To gather evidence? We have enough evidence that the Wight & Forga Group are up to no good, and yet today we are ordered to watch the woman I failed to rescue undergo a procedure against her will. _Watch_. _Record_. Do _nothing_. Why? Why are we still here, Jesse?”

            Jesse studied him, his jaw growing slack at his words. He was blown away by his sudden revelations, or perhaps, to Jesse’s great fear, they weren’t so sudden. He knew something had been off with Hanzo since he returned that night, and he ignored it for love, and sex, and food, and Hanzo had just admitted to doing the same.

_Shit._

            “I don’t know why,” Jesse admitted. “But we have to do it. It’s our last order. We can go to Watchpoint and figure all this out, afterwards.” He swallowed. “It was just how the mission went, Hanzo. Nothing was your fault. Nothing was mine. We just…weren’t given any power to do anythin’.”

            “That scares me,” Hanzo admitted softly.

            A timer they had set beeped. Jesse felt a staleness overcome him, and his stomach twisted. He refused to believe Hanzo wanted to leave him. They’d just have to shelve this for now.   

 

            Hanzo maneuvered the spy-bot into the lab. Jesse was hovering over him looking at the laptop as it was streaming the footage. The spy-bot was a tiny little insect looking thing, and Hanzo perched in on the wall around an operating table. No one was there yet, they still had some time to go before the procedure.

            “So, they’re injecting the woman with little…artificial nano fibers and hopin’ it’ll grow and develop like muscle…” Jesse managed, his throat running dry.

            Hanzo didn’t reply as doctors and nurses entered the room, gowned and ready for the procedure. They prepped the operating table with the supplies they needed, as well as the injection device.

            “Looks like an oversized caulking gun,” Jesse murmured. It was filled with train metallic silver liquid. Then, they brought the girl in. Jesse didn’t recognize her, but he supposed that had been the work of the creep that had kidnapped her. He felt like he was going to vomit. She was already knocked out, it looked like.

            He put his hand on Hanzo’s shoulder.

            Hanzo didn’t move, watching the screen intently, and Jesse shifted nervously. They were strapping her down to the table and putting an oxygen mask on face. All the men and women in the robe put on gowns and gloves, before listing out their procedures for everyone to hear. One of the doctors took a scalpel and sliced down the length of her leg, while another cleaned up the blood.

            Jesse’s eyes went wide. He saw her foot twitch a little.

            “She’s waking up,” he said, his voice cracking harshly, an octave higher than normal as well. He put a hand over his mouth and Hanzo reached up to squeeze his shoulder.

            “I saw it too,” Hanzo managed.

            Someone took the caulking gun, and pushed it into the incision, flooding it with the strange metallic liquid. And then suddenly, the woman jolted to life and screamed. Gowned personnel rushed to hold her down and push the mask more over her face.

            “No!” Jesse shouted. 

            They watched, their eyes growing wide in horror. They put her back to sleep, and inspected their work.

 _“It didn’t take, we’re going to have to amputate, Dr. Wight._ ”

 _“Least she’s got another one_.”

            Hanzo stood from his chair and pushed out into the living room. Jesse looked after him and then back to the screen as they prepped her leg. He couldn’t watch either. Hanzo was right, they had enough evidence, they needed to do something, cover be damned. Orders be damned.

            “Hanzo! Wait!”

             He pushed out into the living room, not seeing him.

            “Hanzo!” he called out into the empty room.

            The front window was open, the curtain blowing in the breeze.

* * *

[Artwork by MintyTac](https://mintytac.tumblr.com/image/173420090217)


	17. They Shot First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse runs into an old friend, and together they rush to catch up to a rogue Hanzo.  
> They had no way of knowing they'd run into the past...

            Jesse got into his uniform as best he could. His armor worked as a girdle, though with his gut pushing outward his sides were exposed, and his belt held up his ill-fitting pants, comfortable be damned.

            “Shit, Hanzo,” he managed, sending the video to the Watchpoint and telling them they were going in. Blowing their operation wide open. Last time he had done that, well – he was young, and it didn’t end well, thanks to Reyes.

            Jesse rushed into the street. The sun was setting but there was no way they could infiltrate a building like the target’s when it was still light outside. Hanzo, if he were smart, was going to wait until nightfall. But where would he wait? Jesse had no idea where he’d be. The archer could climb walls, and Jesse certainly wasn’t in any physical condition to go doing that, before or after he had packed on the pounds. He paused and lit a cigarillo, using his poncho to hide his armor, and his hat to hide his face. He ducked into a rough alleyway and sank to a crouch, just outside the target building. This was where he liked to wait.

            Apparently, he had something in common with a certain someone.

            The sun was setting deeply before he heard the heavy boot steps behind him.

            “Good to see ya again kid,” the gravelly voice said. Jesse spun around, the Peacekeeper drawn, gun pointed in the man’s face. But he lowered it immediately.

            “Damn. Jack…”

            “Yeah, it’s me,” he said lowly. He was wearing his mask and visor, and his new signature Soldier 76 jacket. He walked forward and peered out into the street, before pausing and looking Jesse up and down slowly.

            “You got _fat_.”

            Jesse snorted. “Yeah, so?”

            “I mean, you _really_ let yourself go.”

            “Shut up. Whatya doin here?”

            “Overwatch has been compromised. Here to pull you two out.” Jack murmured.

            “Compromised?” Jesse asked, dropping his cigarillo.

            “Someone has been intercepting our communications. Your orders have not been ours. Your authentic status updates have not been received. We’ve been getting dummy messages, false leads, and noncommittal intelligence. They were manipulated for the past month and a half.”

            Jesse stood there, stunned. Hanzo had been right. So intensely right. They had been blind or muted to the signs, wrapped up in each other. Back in the day, perhaps Jesse could have noticed, but come to think about it, he let Hanzo handle all the communications. Maybe there was something he could have noticed, something he could have done. He just…let it happen.

            “So, what are you doing out here?” Jack asked roughly.

             Jesse inhaled deeply, explaining the situation about the girl, Hanzo’s revelations, and the video they had both witnessed.

            “Then, he just ran off without me. I’m not sure what he plans to do but he plans to do it alone.”

            “This Hanzo fella sounds like a real punk.”

            “He’s not,” Jesse said firmly. “He has more honor than anyone I know. I should have listened to him in the first place.”  

             “Yeah, whatever you say.” He took off his visor and plucked the cigarillo from the ground, taking a sharp inhale before giving it back.

            Jesse shook his head and took it back when he was offered, puffing on it easily.

“Always a pleasure swappin’ spit wit’ya.”

            “So, what are we waiting for? We going to do this or what?”

            “Waiting for the sun to go down.”

            “You Blackwatch folks always get your priorities wrong,” Jack hissed, before pushing across the street, straight toward the building.

            “Says the man who got the statue.”

 

            Jesse had been right, Hanzo had been waiting for the right moment. He could have told Jesse about his plan, but he was working on impulse, and he didn’t want Jesse to take part in it. He shoved his hurt aside, wondering how he had let it get to this point. He didn’t blame Jesse for anything, he blamed himself for being so blind and ignoring his instincts. For allowing himself to get so wrapped up in his affair that he ignored his inklings. His body had been trying to tell him something. His nightmares, his memories – all plaguing him to pay attention and all he had done was drown it out in Jesse’s love.

Experimenting on the unwilling was against everything he stood for. And it had pained Hanzo personally. He had to take action, and it had to be now.

            He shot his sonic arrow into the side of the target building, perched on top of an adjacent one. He saw three figures moving around. He shook his head and shot another arrow, seeing more figures having a meeting of some sort. And one final arrow – two guards clearly guarding something. That was his best bet. Hanzo tightened his bow on his back and took a few steps back. He bounced on his ankles and feet for a moment, before taking a running leap into the air, swiftly catching a ledge. No human could have made that jump.

            He shifted his feet and they grew claws, digging into the brick as he slid down, ran along the outer wall, and perched quietly on the window.

            Hanzo slowly peeked on the other side of it, seeing two men walking back and forth in the room with machine guns. The room looked clinical. The woman could be inside. Hanzo carefully peeled over and lifted the window, before slipping inside, tucking and rolling, and tossing out a scatter arrow. The guards were hit pretty severely, and both dropped like flies.

            “Hmph. Too easy,” Hanzo breathed. He moved to the door and tried to open it, but it was guarded by an electronic lock. He searched the guard’s person. None of them had an access key. All right, perhaps not too easy after all. He needed to find someone wish access. Luckily, he had been spying on this facility for a month and knew who he was looking for, and where he would be. Years as an assassin was sending a heat through his blood. He wanted to be a hero, but he was more than willing to dip a bit lower to do some good.

 

            “They shot first,” Jack murmured, lowering his gun while Jesse ducked behind cover.

            “We just gonna kill everyone here?”

            “Only the one’s that shoot first.”

            Jesse shook his head and pushed off the wall, following him from the parking garage to the elevator. Jack pulled an I.D. badge off a guard and used it to gain access.

            “You’ve changed,” Jesse managed.  

            “Could say the same for you, chubby. We all did.”

            Jesse studied him. “We never got to talk much, after what happened, after Reyes—"

            Jack turned on Jesse faster than a rattlesnake could strike, pushing his arm into his throat and Jesse into the elevator wall.

            “Don’t. Mention. Reyes. Again,” Jack hissed.

            Jesse glared back at his former commander and shoved him off, adjusting his cigarillo in his lips.

            “You’re an asshole.”

            “Yeah, well, at least I’m not a walking caricature,” Jack murmured, raising his rifle as they stepped off the elevator. Jesse and Jack both jolted as the power went off, and red alarms went off.

            “Security Breach. Level 0, Level 1, Level 2, Level 3, Level 43. All personnel follow security breach protocol C,” the resident A.I. hummed.

            “Level forty-three? Must be Hanzo. He came in from the sky,” Jesse said. “I gotta go find him.”

            “Best get back to the elevator then.”  

            Jesse shook his head, not knowing what he was talking about. He followed closely behind, his Peacekeeper at the ready. Suddenly the halls rushed with guards, and Jesse dropped to his knees and into a roll.

            _Shit, I’m pretty sure my pants came undone_.

            No time. He unloaded all six shots he had, and four guards dropped to the floor. He could hear Jack shooting down and blowing up stuff behind him, moving to leap over Jesse and take a couple shots to his vest. He grunted, before Jesse reached for his hip, grabbing his biotic field and opening it.

            “Thanks,” Jack growled, before taking out the rest of their opposition.

 

             Hanzo shoved his shoe into the older man’s chest drawing his arrow to aim at his face.

            “Doctor Wight,” he hissed. “Doctor Elliot Wight.”

            “Good, you know me, then you know how important I am---arrhg.”

            Hanzo pushed his weight into his metal foot a little more. “You are nothing but a man full of hatred and malice. I saw what you did to that girl. You mutilated her face. You took her leg!”     

            Hanzo drew back on his bow and the man cowered.

            “You wouldn’t understand,” Wight breathed. “I just fund research! I do not know what goes on here!”

            “Do not lie to me. It will not work. You will let me take the girl. Give me your access key.”

            “Ha! That’s fresh. You’re from Overwatch aren’t ya? Heard they were trying to band back together. Not going too well is it? Looks like they’ve been scraping at the bottom of the damn barrel.”

            “ _EERRRGG_!” Hanzo hissed, flicking up two fingers, an arrow shooting down and grazing his cheek. Wight screamed and Hanzo knocked another one. “Give me access! The next arrow will not miss!”

            “Hanzo,” a soft familiar drawl implored him. “Hanzo, don’t.”

            Hanzo stared at the man. “Jesse, this is not something I expect you to understand.”

            “Don’t do this. Believe me when I say I understand, but it ain’t going to go over well. We’ve been had, Hanzo. Overwatch is compromised. You were right, but we don’t gotta kill for this.”

            “Kid’s right, bow-man,” Jack breathed roughly. “Let the bastard up. He’ll give us what we want, but there doesn’t have to be any more bloodshed.”

            Hanzo searched Wight’s eyes, feeling the pain in his legs all over again.

_At least she’s got another one…_

            This ‘doctor’ was no better than his father. Evil. Cruel. Poisonous. He had no value. He had no honor.

            “I grow tired of waiting,” Hanzo breathed. He drew back his bow again, letting the arrow free. “Scatter!”

 

            Jesse ducked and pulled Jack down with him as six arrows whizzed haphazardly around the room. He covered his neck and head, and the room grew silent. Jesse looked up, seeing Hanzo standing there over Wight. He counted five arrows pinned into the wall, but Wight seemed unharmed. He carefully looked over to Jack, laying on his stomach. A sixth arrow stuck out of his shoulder in his jacket, but he didn’t seem to notice.

            Jesse carefully plucked it out, and Jack still didn’t flinch, leaning into his rifle and aiming at Hanzo. 

            That was a close one.

            Jesse took a breath of relief.

            Hanzo chuffed. “Lucky,” he said, dipping down and searching his jacket, before grabbing his access card and pushing it into his pocket.

            But, suddenly, there was a haunting laugh that shattered the silence, and black smoke filled the room.

* * *

Fanart by myself, [Minytac](https://mintytac.tumblr.com/post/173406568127/based-on-chapter-17-of-we-go-fonder-by-mintytac)


	18. We See Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mastermind behind Overwatch's compromise reveals himself, and Jesse and Hanzo learn something about their time together, their relationship, and their future.

            In three months, young Hanzo had lost some of the weight, but not enough. He had experienced ridicule and humiliation and had been berated into the dirt. His spirit was broken, and now he had failed evaluations again.

            And like his father had promised, control of Hanzo’s body was taken away. Hanzo expected to be rationed and starved, overworked, and over-strained. But he never could have known what his father had truly planned.

            On the infirmary table at Hanamura, he was put under despite his struggle and objections. He vaguely remembered hearing himself scream, and people scrambling to put him under again. It was all a haze, but all he knew was that when he woke up, he couldn’t feel his legs. They had been torn from him and replaced by artificial ones.

            “These will help you move faster, jump higher, and push your weight around with little effort. They will work better when you lose more weight, my son, and I know you will now serve Hanamura better than ever before. You will honor me.”

            A hand pushed through his long hair as Hanzo rested wearily in bed. The pain was unbearable, as his body hadn’t gotten used to the connections. These were among the older models, nothing like the work that was available today. Pain rocked through his body in burning waves. His recovery took two months, and by the time he was able to walk comfortably, he had lost all and more of the weight he had gained. He was like a walking ghost.

 

            “Hello  _Jack_ ,” the ear-shattering growl resonated from the room, as a dark cloaked figured with a white skull mask appeared. He stretched out both arms, heavy shotguns resting in either hand. One pointing at Hanzo, the other at Jack and Jesse.

            Jesse stayed on his hands and knees and help up his hand. Reyes…

             _Reaper_.

            “Drop your weapons and back  _off_ …” Reaper breathed, gesturing Hanzo to file in alongside Jesse and the rest. Jesse watched Hanzo reluctantly put down his bow, and step away.

            “On the  _ground_.”

            Jesse reached for Hanzo’s hand and grabbed it, closing his eyes for a moment.

            Reaper released another bone chilling laugh. “This has all been too  _easy_ … I have to thank you for leading Talon to the man we  _needed_.”

            Jesse looked to Jack, who had pushed his rifle away from him. Jesse still had his Peacekeeper in his hand though, but Reaper didn’t seem to care. He might have been insulted under other circumstances.

            “You’re the one who’s been hacking our systems,” Jack growled. “You co-opted our mission.”

            “And the prize for Captain Obvious once again goes  _to_ …”

            Hanzo shook his head. “Why? Why not just gather this information yourself?”

            “Tsk tsk, if you’re expecting some sort of villain motive-revealing monologue, I think you’ll be severely  _disappointed_.”

            Reaper walked around and grabbed Dr. Wight, lifting him up by the back of his shirt.

            “You’re coming with  _me_ …”

            Jack sat up and grabbed his rifle, aiming at Reaper – but Reaper drew his shotgun toward Jack just as quickly. They stood there, stiffly, silent, neither of them firing or making a move.

            “You’re not going to shoot me,  _Jack_.”

            “Oh yeah?” Jack hissed. “You underestimate me.”

            “No, you have too much hope for me,  _yet_.”

            Reaper erupted into a cloud of black and purple smoke, and Jack fired at the wall, far too late to do any damage.

            “DAMN IT!” he screamed.

            Jesse got to his feet and helped Hanzo to his feet as well. They both exchanged glances, speaking in unheard words. It was painfully obvious that they weren’t the only ones in Overwatch who had gotten too close.

 

            The woman had been none other than Patricia Forga herself, co-founder of the Wight and Forga Group. Doctor Wight forced her into the project himself. Jack carried her into the hotel room, and Hanzo and Jesse followed closely behind.

            “Angela said she would be here soon,” Jack murmured. The air between everyone had grown stiff with defeat. But, at least they had saved Patricia. Her leg was missing, but her other one was intact. Jesse was sure Overwatch would find a way to take care of her.

            Jesse watched Jack put her on the couch. The older woman was passed out from exhaustion and pain, but Jack set up his biotic field around her and covered her up, before moving to the cupboards and digging around.

            “What are you looking for?” Jesse asked, putting his gun on the table and pulling up his pants a bit. Hanzo carefully set his bow down by the door, more reluctant to engage with the former Commander.

            “Something to drink,” Jack murmured. He pulled out the bottle of sake and sniffed it, before chugging back the rest of the bottle.

            Hanzo started forward but Jesse stopped him. He turned and watched Jack toss the bottle in the sink before he stripped his jacket, mask, and boots, leaving them behind on the floor. He pushed into the bedroom, and Jesse heard the shower start.

            “That was expensive,” Hanzo murmured.

            Jesse sighed and picked up his jacket and boots, putting them aside. Then he unbuckled his armor, and took off his hat, setting those aside as well. He studied Hanzo for a long moment before he pushed forward and pulled him into a tight hug.

            “You were a hero today, Hanzo.”

            Hanzo melted into the hug, his hands grasping his wide hips.

            “I don’t feel like one.”

            Jesse pulled back and pushed his forehead into his. “We were both wrong, but we made a difference,” he whispered. “Maybe there was a way we could have known, maybe not. But don’t regret us. Please. Don’t…regret us. If we don’t forgive ourselves we’ll end up like the two of them.” He swallowed and gestured toward the bedroom, meaning Jack of course. He inhaled deeply, looking down on Hanzo. “I don’t want to lose you.”

            He felt Hanzo melt in his arms.

            “We will have to reflect on our mistakes and learn from them,” Hanzo said.

            Jesse nodded. “I agree, not sayin’ we forget. Just forgive.”

            “Not one of my strongest suits,” Hanzo murmured.

            Jesse chuckled and brushed his cheek, pulling him into a kiss.

            “You two have any more damn shampoo—” Jack said, pushing into the living room again, holding a towel in his hand. Jesse jolted and closed his eyes. Hanzo pulled back and wiped his lips with his fingers, looking to Jesse and then to Jack.

            Jack released a rough sigh. “Fuckin’ kids.”

            “Under the sink,” Hanzo said.

            Jack waved them off and turned around, tossing the towel over one shoulder.

            Jesse dipped his face in his hands before pushing to the table and sinking down into a chair. Hanzo set about heating up some leftover pizza and  _gyoza_  he had made the night before, and he fished into the cabinet. Jesse looked up and noticed that Hanzo placed a bottle of whiskey on the table and pulled out three tumblers.

            “You’ve been holdin’ out on me,” Jesse murmured.

            “Yes, I have,” Hanzo whispered.

            Jesse and Hanzo sat at the table, drinking and eating quietly for a long free moment. Jesse personally needed time to catch his breath, but he made sure to hold Hanzo’s hand, brushing is thumb against the back of his hand. Jesse noticed that Hanzo looked more tired than ever before. He kept playing over the event in his head, over and over, everything from the past month, everything that he had missed. Everything that he had missed about Hanzo.

            “It was about her legs, wasn’t it?” Jesse whispered. “That made you so upset.”

            Hanzo frowned and looked up. “How did you—”

            “You never liked to talk about what Dr. Wight and the facility was doing. You musta been hopin’ that maybe they were the good guys. But, then they forced Miss Forga into the operation and you snapped. I remember when I asked about your legs, you clammed up. I’m gunna reason that you didn’t have a say in ‘em either.”

            Hanzo took a breath and closed his eyes, shaking his head. “My father forced them on me as punishment for not losing the weight. It was a new experiment. I was lucky the prosthetics even took. The research for them was abandoned long ago. After the surgery I had lost all of my weight and have not been able to put it back on.”

            “I’m so sorry, Hanzo,” Jesse squeezed his hand. “What happened to Kaito?”

            Hanzo sighed and rotated his drink in his glass. Jesse wasn’t sure if Hanzo was going to open up to him or clam up again. He supposed he wouldn’t blame him if didn’t want to talk about it.

            “We tried to run away together afterwards. They found us. Kaito disappeared and I finally fell in line.”

            Jesse fell silent and sipped his whiskey.

            “One of my last memories of him was…after the surgery, he came to visit me. There wasn’t enough room to lay with me on the bed, so I managed to unhook myself from the machines, and we set up blankets and pillows between the bed and the wall. It was a tight low space. Darker than normal. We barely fit, and we lay there for hours. I was in so much pain, but he somehow made it less so. In that special way you do, Jesse. That way that makes me feel invincible, strong, loved,” Hanzo said, his eyes drifting over to him.

            Jesse met his eyes before he looked to the couch and the coffee table.

            “I didn’t remember that, until now,” Hanzo added.

            “Kaito really helped us out in the end, didn’t he?” Jesse whispered.

            Hanzo looked off at nothing for a long moment, before his brows raised, and he looked to Jesse, his eyes softening.

“I would not have remembered him so profoundly if it weren’t for you Jesse,” he said, in a sudden burst of sincerity. “Thinking back, I would not have realized any of this. Kaito, my legs, the memories, the nightmares, the love, the passion, the sense of duty and morals and who I used to be. None of it would have been possible without  _you_ ,” he said firmly. “You, you did not hold me back. You made me better. We did not make each other blind. We… made each other see.”

            Jesse stared at him, and his lips parted. Suddenly, he pushed in and pulled him into a strong kiss, his eyes tearing up. He couldn’t believe those words, and he was honestly relieved by them. While he didn’t think it gave them a free pass to what had happened, it meant so much to him that they were not toxic for each other. They brought out the best in one another.

            “Oh Hanzo, without you I woulda never found my way. I love you.”

            “I love you too, Jesse McCree.”

            “If this is just gunna keep happening when I walk into the room, I think I’m gunna puke,” Jack breathed, just entering, supposedly when they’d kissed. He moved to grab the bottle and pour himself a drink. He sat down, towel around his neck and shirtless.

            “Shove it up your ass, Jack,” Jesse retorted, half-jokingly.

            “Sorry kiddo, way ahead of you. You’re not the only one who had a love affair, you know. But, back in my day….”

            Hanzo chuckled at that, leaned back, and shrugged, and Jesse shook his head and sighed. He was not sure if he wanted to hear Jack’s old man love stories, but the way he sat down, they were in for a long one.

 


	19. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse and Hanzo visit an old friend to say their thanks and goodbyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading this. I have to say that this story and your support meant a lot to me.  
> It was very important to me that I write a Food-Kink story based around consent, communication, and love, and honesty. A lot of the shame Hanzo carries in this story relates to my own, as I have spent years ignoring the things that have made me happy ~ starving myself, in a figurative sense. Jesse being accepting, and patient was something I felt needed to be conveyed, and Hanzo being respectful, while still being able to express himself and what he wanted in an honest way, was another. I’m not sure if I’m a good enough writer to convey all of that, but this story meant a lot to me, and it means even more to know that people, however many or however few, have enjoyed it as well. Thank you so much!
> 
> PART II IS HERE! https://archiveofourown.org/works/14541645

            Jesse walked arm in arm with Hanzo through the cemetery. It was a beautiful fall day, and they were both wearing heavy wool coats as the breeze that blew against their cheeks was freezing. It had been a month since they had returned to Watchpoint, and they had gotten a much-deserved rest and relaxation. They decided not to hide their relationship, and no one put up any fuss. In fact, everyone couldn’t have been happier.

            Jesse McCree, Master Boyfriend.

            Of course, Jesse still got teased for his weight, which Dr. Zeigler had totaled up to a shocking two-hundred and forty-two pounds when he had returned. A bit over what was expected. She told him to lose the weight and stop smoking again, but Jesse decided that two-thirty was probably the lowest he’d go.

            Not that he could lose anything when Hanzo was spending his time crafting new recipes and learning how to prepare an abundance of sushi. To Jesse’s dismay, Hanzo had barely put on any new weight. His ‘metabolism’ was ‘different’ or whatever. Oh well, Jesse was content to love his short, short, and short frame. They were having plenty of sex either way; that match always seemed quick to ignite now.

            Reaper and Dr. Wight had all but disappeared, but Overwatch had quickly moved in and secured as much of the research from the facility as they could. Sadly, most of it had turned up missing, and the personnel too. The facility was shut down quietly, and the press barely got a wind that anything had ever happened there. Jack was looking into it, like always. Everyone at Watchpoint was still in the dark about why Reaper would go through so much trouble to co-opt their surveillance mission.

            But Jesse didn’t want to think about it too much these days. He thought about that hotel room, that kitchen, that space between the couch. He remembered fondly their first kiss on the balcony, Hanzo jolting at him when he drank sake wrong, and running out of shampoo. Yes, Hanzo and Jesse shared a room now, but it was small, and yes, Hanzo _still_ woke up at four-ten every morning, and _yes_ it had gotten old again. He was going to miss that place.

            But for now, Jesse guided Hanzo to a memorial headstone, where he paused to place down a wrapped-up box, and some flowers.

            “I’m sorry, Hanzo,” Jesse whispered.

            “He had two children, a husband. A successful restaurant,” Hanzo said. “He was happy, I like to believe. I just wish I could have been there for him.”

            Jesse watched as Hanzo sat down at the grave stone and opened the box. He reached inside and pulled out a fresh  _gyoza_ , still steaming hot, and placed it gently on the modest memorial headstone that read: _Kaito Takahashi_. There was no grave, Jesse had just wanted to give Hanzo a place to visit whenever he liked, near Watchpoint.

Jesse hiked up his pants and carefully sat down, wrapping his arm around Hanzo’s shoulder, looking to the box on his boyfriend’s lap.

            “I wish I could have met him,” Jesse whispered.

            Hanzo closed his eyes and took his hand.

            “He would have liked you, though I think you’d lose in an eating competition.”

             Jesse chuckled. “I’m still training, I’m getting there.”

            Hanzo paused to pull a _gyoza_ out of the box, holding it between his thumb and index finger. He carefully offered it to Jesse’s lips. Jesse smiled and leaned forward, taking a bite into the dumpling, chewing the lump in his cheek slowly, savoring the flavors. Hanzo popped the other half into his mouth, before he leaned into Jesse more, putting a hand on his soft belly.

            He gave it a tiny pat.

            “I love you, McCreed.”

            “I love you too, Handzo.”

 

**The End**

**~~**Part 2,[We Grow Fonder, Still](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14541645)**~~**

* * *

****

[Artwork by MintyTac](https://mintytac.tumblr.com/post/173466444852/this-took-awhile-but-was-super-fun-to-do-this-is)


End file.
